


Swapped and Tangled

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>即便他的身体疼得快要断开，托尼却仍然感觉到某种微妙的不协调感。像是包裹着他思绪的大脑不是自己熟悉的那个，像是躺在这里受尽重伤的身体不是他的，而是属于——</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapped and Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> 首发lof，AO3存档

 

 

_等等，这里是——_

 

在托尼被人粗暴地掀开眼皮的瞬间，刺目的白光直射入他的瞳孔，让他的眼球顿时有种灼烧的痛感。但几秒钟后意识上线，托尼发现眼睛的疼痛根本算不了什么，因为他浑身上下没有一处地方不在叫嚣着痛苦：他头痛欲裂，像是有人在大脑里面用电钻施工；他的喉咙里堵满了血沫，根本无法正常呼吸；他的腹部不断传来一阵阵让他大呼不妙的抽痛，而且自尾椎以下没有任何知觉。

 

他知道自己落入十戒手里不会有什么好果子吃，甚至已经受过不少这辈子听也没听说过的酷刑，但看在斯塔克武器的份上，他以为这群敢于明目张胆将他绑架走的人至少还有点脑子，知道活着的托尼·斯塔克比死了更有价值。而且说实话，托尼根本不记得自己是什么时候被折腾成这样了。他明明在几分钟前还缩在那个阴暗的小山洞里，试着给自己瞒天过海造一身盔甲，他又是什么时候来到这里——一个看起来非常现代化的医院手术室——还被搞得一身是伤？

 

身旁看起来表情急躁的医生护士们正在叫喊着什么，可惜托尼根本听不到，因为他的听力被严重的头痛搅得只剩下刺耳的白噪音。但看着围在他周围的人的脸，他能肯定自己肯定已经离开了那片阿拉伯人居多的沙漠，换句话说，他已经从十戒的手里逃了出来……

 

不对。即便他的身体疼得快要断开，托尼却仍然感觉到某种微妙的不协调感。像是包裹着他思绪的大脑不是自己熟悉的那个，像是躺在这里受尽重伤的身体不是他的，而是属于——

 

_该死。_ 如果托尼现在的嗓子能够允许他骂出声，那么他肯定能连着骂上五分钟不停嘴不重样。他已经快四十岁了，早就过了还幻想灵魂伴侣的年纪，但命运就是喜欢玩弄他。早在十几年前，在灵魂伴侣理应出现的那个年纪，托尼就想过如果哪天自己和对方突然交换了身体，他该怎样用仅有的十分钟搞清楚对方是谁，他的灵魂伴侣又会对自己是托尼·斯塔克这一事实有什么反应。托尼曾经考虑过那么多，也假设过那么多，但他唯一没有预料到的就是现在这种情况，自己被十戒绑架，困在阿富汗沙漠深处的山洞里，必须靠胸口那个反应堆活着，而对方很显然也不是成天坐在沙发上打盹的人，因为他的灵魂伴侣受的伤要比托尼严重多了，用多处致命伤来形容也不过分。

 

_如果在灵魂互换的时候一方的身体突然死了，那么彼此的灵魂是否还会换回去？最后死的人究竟是谁？_ 这是托尼冒出的第一个念头，但他很快就意识到了另一个问题：他，或者说他的思维看起来正身处西方文明社会，这是他替自己的身体求助的唯一机会！

 

顾不上了解自己的是灵魂伴侣究竟是谁了，托尼得先有命从十戒手里逃出来才行。于是他张了张嘴，双眼投向离他最近的那个医生，准备清清嗓子告诉对方——

 

然后他被从气管和食道里一齐涌出来的血沫和组织碎片卡住了喉咙。托尼瞪大眼睛，惶恐地感觉到自己的肺正在塌陷。天呐无论他多用力，他根本吸不进任何空气，相反有各种各样的黏腻液体正从他的嘴里疯狂涌出。这感觉像极了他被十戒的打手一次又一次按进水桶里，只不过被自己的血和组织呛住比溺水的感觉要痛苦多了。他控制不住自己浑身抽搐，视野因缺少氧气而变黑。托尼用尽全力瞪大眼睛，希望有谁能帮他解脱这种痛苦，但站在他身边的医生护士没有任何人对上托尼痛苦的眼神，也没人意识到这具躯体里面的灵魂已经换了一个。

 

也不知过了多久，托尼的世界渐渐变得黑暗，他知道十分钟的时间快要过去，他马上就要返回自己的身体了。他强忍不适努力睁着眼睛，想要再找找周身与灵魂伴侣有关的任何线索。在意识消散的最后，透过围在他身边的医护人员，他仿佛看到一个身穿黑色西装的身影站在靠近手术室门口的地方，但还没等托尼抬眼看见对方的脸，他就被扯出了自己灵魂伴侣的身体——

 

“托尼？”托尼又一次睁开眼睛，看到牢友银森俯看自己熟悉的脸。托尼呻吟了一声，从肮脏的地面缓缓坐起身，立刻感到自己的肋骨和手臂上多了几块十分钟前没有的淤青。虽然他重伤的胸口仍然不断钝痛，留有淤青的皮肤也不怎么舒服，但无论如何他都比刚才那种被自己吐出来的血溺死的感觉要好多了。托尼深吸一口牢房里不怎么好闻的空气，再次感叹活着真好。

 

但他的灵魂伴侣……现在继续忍受刚才那种痛苦的人又成了托尼的灵魂伴侣，天知道对方是怎么在一开始受了这么重的伤，而且托尼不知道对方是谁，更不知道他或者她能不能活下来。

 

“托尼。”银森又叫了一遍他的名字，声音里带着浓浓的关切。“你还好吗？或者说……现在是 _你_ 吗？”

 

“等等，”托尼举起一只手，“你看得出刚才不是我？”

 

银森给了他一个奇怪的眼神。“如果你没有人格分裂症的话——而且我没法确定你有没有——那我只能假设你刚才……和你的灵魂伴侣互换了身体？”

 

“他，或者她有没有告诉你自己的名字或者任何信息？”托尼急切地问道。

 

“很抱歉，并没有。不过他倒是问了我不少问题？”

 

“什么问题？”托尼的心脏突然砰砰响，“还有，你怎么知道是他，不是她？”

 

“感觉而已。”银森耸了耸肩，“以及他问了一些对于一个突然跑到山洞里的人来说很正常的问题，像是这里是什么地方，我是谁，我们为什么会在这里之类的。哦，顺便，他知道你是托尼·斯塔克。”

 

“什么？！”托尼控制不住叫了一声，“他怎么会知道……是你告诉他的？”

 

“当然不是。我知道不经同意擅自告诉一个人他灵魂伴侣的身份是件非常没礼貌的事情，但当时你直接昏过去了，我以为你的心脏又出了什么事，所以一直在叫你的名字。我猜你的绑架应该是个特大新闻吧，因为你的灵魂伴侣直接猜出了你的身份。“

 

托尼叹了口气，疲惫地抹了一把脸。“但他什么都没说？”

 

“没有。”银森遗憾地摇摇头，“他什么都没说，在弄明白你的处境之后就试着从这里逃出去——”

 

“什么？！”

 

“——我不知道他是怎么搞的，但他打开了那扇铁门。”银森指了指牢门的方向，“我也不知道他究竟跑出去多远，但他五分钟后就被守卫带了回来，看上去受了一顿打。我还没来得及问，你就回来了。”

 

托尼看着银森诚恳关切的脸，过了许久才长长地叹了一口气。他不知道自己的灵魂伴侣是谁，更不知道对方是怎样的人。虽然开铁门这点很让他佩服，但接下来的事听起来更像是一个被吓疯的人做出来的。他不觉得对方能帮他任何忙，尤其他的灵魂伴侣现在还是那副样子，他只能靠自己、银森以及这套尚未成型的盔甲逃出生天。

 

接下来的事情只能听天由命了，但愿他和他的灵魂伴侣都能挺过彼此的这一劫。

 

托尼在工作台上举起锤头，又一次敲打起来。

 

***

 

托尼等了他的灵魂伴侣足足一年。

 

在这一年头几个月里他还满怀希望，因为他知道自己的灵魂伴侣受的伤有多重，托尼总是想象对方今天正在做复健，而明天他就会搭上飞往马里布的飞机，按响斯塔克大宅的门铃。但三个月过去了，五个月过去了，半年过去了，最终一整年过去了，没有任何人跑来托尼的住处或者斯塔克集团在全世界任何一处分公司，宣称自己是托尼·斯塔克的灵魂伴侣。

 

这也许是托尼的错，毕竟不是每个人都愿和一个心脏被能源反应堆代替，天天穿着自制钢铁盔甲在天上飞的亿万富翁当灵魂伴侣，但随着时间的推移，托尼不得不承认，也许他的灵魂伴侣没能活过那次手术。虽然只在对方身体里存在了短暂十分钟不到的时间，但托尼能感觉出他伤的有多重。等钢铁侠的事情告一段落之后托尼还专门查过当时出现在身上的那些症状，每一处都用触目惊心的字眼描写着死亡的威胁，更别提对方身上有那么多处。

 

托尼很不甘心，但即便天才如他对此也无计可施。他不知道对方是谁，而妄想筛查那天全世界所有医院重伤手术的病人名单也不是什么好方法（JARVIS对托尼的这一举动非常不满），他原本唯一能和自己灵魂伴侣见面的方法就是等对方来找他，可是现在看来希望已经渺茫到看不见了。

 

一年前的托尼绝对不会在意一个可有可无的灵魂伴侣，但现在他知道一件宝贵的东西放进自己手里，片刻后又被再次夺走是种非常操蛋的感觉。

 

当他在钯中毒那个生日派对前讯问他神秘的新雇员拉什曼女士，并得到一个意外爽快真诚的回答之后，托尼的全部心思都落回了自己那个不知音容笑貌的灵魂伴侣身上。他就要死了，但他仍然不知道这个宇宙里和自己灵魂相契的人究竟长什么样子。他个高还是矮，头发是什么颜色，眼睛又是什么颜色？托尼希望对方是个金发碧眼的人，但说真的，这些都无所谓。他只想知道对方是谁，甚至一个名字，一张照片都行。

 

自从银森死后托尼从没把自己发现灵魂伴侣这事告诉任何人，甚至佩珀，可是现在他有点后悔了，因为佩珀说不定能用某些手段找到那个人，而现在托尼就要一个人孤零零地死去了，如此孤独，如此孤独。

 

他不知道自己的灵魂伴侣死去的时候是什么感觉。

 

***

 

感谢他的老爹霍华德·斯塔克，托尼没死成。

 

两年后，在纽约被外星人损毁的废墟上，他第一次见到了其余的复仇者们。

 

***

 

对于托尼而言，其他五位复仇者都有着全然不同的意味：史蒂夫对他而言是过去，代表着他老爹那个时代老气横秋的正直感，他知道自己不必喜欢美国队长，但他们肯定能成为一个特别棒的团队；布鲁斯的存在更有科学的意味，他是这么多年以来为数不多能跟得上托尼思路的人，而且托尼怀疑布鲁斯比他表现出来的还要更敏锐更聪明，只不过多年的流亡生活让他习惯性隐藏这一点；索尔在他眼里半是威胁半是笑意，因为这个所谓的北欧神祗本身是个经常让托尼发笑的人，一个困在现代生活格格不入的 _神_ ，但看着索尔托尼没法不想到另一个维度里各种各样能够轻易毁灭地球的科技，以及齐塔瑞在纽约天空撕裂的那个大洞；娜塔莎则时时刻刻提醒着他神盾的存在，红发特工绿色的眼睛盯着他，盯着这个新生的团队，就像曾经的娜特莉·拉什曼从背后盯着托尼和佩珀；而克林特——

 

克林特是个谜，是个在最奇怪的时候萦绕托尼心头，让他绞尽脑汁却又怎么都解不开的谜。托尼在遇见克林特真人之前就先见到了科尔森探员给他的文件里那张档案照片，他一开始只把这个圆脸圆眼的特工当成了无所谓的普通人，但当托尼第一次在纽约的街头看到克林特用弓箭干掉齐塔瑞，一切都突然变得有点不一样了。他把突然涌上心头的这种反应推卸给战场上的肾上腺激素飙升以及自己对现在还有人用来自中世纪武器的好奇，但当一切尘埃落定，复仇者们拖着疲惫的身体坐在烤肉桌旁，托尼盯着身边的克林特，盯着咀嚼时鼓起的腮帮以及因困意而垂落的睫毛，托尼却突然觉得自己喘不上气来了。

 

娜塔莎绿色的敏锐眼睛仍然在一旁盯着他，但她什么都没说，只是伸手拂去粘在克林特嘴角的一小块面皮碎屑。

 

托尼不知道克林特究竟哪里这么吸引他，但在创伤性应激障碍发作以及制造一个又一个型号的战衣之间，托尼有大把的时间用来浪费，用来沉浸在自己的脑海里。他已经黑进神盾的内部资料库调出了克林特的档案，并满意地发现在“灵魂伴侣”那一栏后面写着“尚未出现”。托尼不知道克林特对灵魂伴侣这事有什么看法，自己又该怎么告诉他“嘿我不知道你信不信灵魂伴侣，但是我的那位已经离我而去了，所以想不想和我出去喝一杯？”如果克林特没有和娜塔莎在纽约之战一结束就立刻消失不见的话，托尼兴许真的会把自己灌得大醉然后直接问出来，但他只是成天躲在马里布，躲着这个世界，直到基连和满大人带着导弹找上门来。

 

齐塔瑞入侵近一年后，四散的复仇者才陆陆续续搬进新装修好的复仇者大厦。托尼带着布鲁斯头一个搬了进去，两周后史蒂夫也搬了进来，并坦言自己现在付不起布鲁克林的房费了，索尔只是有一天突然出现在他们的阳台上，而娜塔莎和克林特是最后搬进来的。让托尼感到意外的是，克林特的臂弯里抱着几个危险地摞在一起的纸箱，身后还拖着两个巨型旅行包。

 

“我以为你们住在神盾总部像碗柜那么小的宿舍里？”托尼一边帮克林特搬行李一边问道。

 

“这个白痴——”娜塔莎一边拽着其中一个行李袋一边朝克林特的方向白了一眼，“根本不配被称作特工，你不知道他有多喜欢出任务的时候买纪念品。”

 

“嘿，”克林特的声音从纸箱后面传来，“我在埃及买的那个金字塔小雕塑救了你的命，你还记得吗？”

 

“我真的不想知道金字塔雕塑是怎么救命的。”托尼喃喃回答道。两个超级特工加间谍给了他两个一模一样的笑容，意味着“我们可以告诉你，但之后我们必须杀了你”。

 

三个人一起来到娜塔莎和克林特共享的楼层，就在靶场和训练室的上面，史蒂夫和索尔共用楼层的下面。托尼仍然住在他的顶层套房（有其他任何人想住在那里必须先从他的尸体上踏过去，佩珀除外），而布鲁斯住在靶场下面经过加固的单独一层，和他心爱的实验室在一起。

 

在其他复仇者住进来之前托尼已经帮他们做了精装修，例如为队长的房间还原了他老爹留下的照片里那种四五十年代的风格，以及索尔房间《权力的游戏》风格的富丽堂皇，但对于娜塔莎和克林特的房间，托尼真的不知道该做什么，就随便按照星级酒店豪华总统套房的级别装修了一下。两人都对自己的房间表示满意，娜塔莎还格外夸赞了客厅无比舒适的沙发。克林特倒没多说什么，只是把手里的箱子往门口一放就吵着说自己要饿死了。没人有心思出去吃或者自己做饭，所以他们叫了外卖，六个人在那顿尴尬的烤肉之后终于又一次围坐在大厦公共区厨房的餐桌旁，托尼坐在一端，尽量不要一直越过布鲁斯看向克林特。

 

克林特坐在那里，一只手拖着下巴，看向餐桌对面的娜塔莎。从托尼的角度他能清晰看到克林特形状奇特的鼻子以及他的长睫毛，又一次让他想起纽约之战后克林特的睫毛垂在脸颊上的样子。此刻弓箭手很显然在和娜塔莎进行某种不需要说话，纯凭眼神、眉毛挑起的高度以及嘴角弧度的交流，两名特工之间的亲密让托尼不由自主问出了声：

 

“我们真的不要谈论一下这张桌子上已经浓的让我起鸡皮疙瘩的费洛蒙吗？”

 

“怎么，斯塔克，你在说你和博士之间的科学兄弟之情吗？要知道我完全赞成，并且觉得你俩赞爆了。”出乎托尼的意料，率先出言调侃的人竟然是克林特。他仍然保持一只手撑在下巴上的姿势，但朝托尼的方向略微转过头来。托尼能看到他嘴角那个细微的笑容。

 

“什么？”布鲁斯从平板和寿司中茫然地抬起头来，很显然错过了托尼的问题。托尼微笑着看到布鲁斯原本伸向酱油的筷子伸到了芥末碗里，并在身边博士发出一声被呛到的窒息声后笑着替他顺气。

 

“布鲁斯和我是好兄弟，”托尼假模假样搂了搂布鲁斯的肩膀，被仍然在咳嗽的博士嫌弃地躲开，“但我俩可不会隔着餐桌和一堆死掉的海鲜眉目传情。”

 

“你想说什么，斯塔克？”娜塔莎终于把手里的筷子一扔，抱起双手瞪向托尼。“你在暗示什么？”

 

“什么都没有。”托尼举起双手表示无辜，“但人总会好奇嘛。你曾经说过你俩是搭档，所以说，是真的搭档还是 _搭档_ ……搭档？”

 

“托尼……”餐桌另一头史蒂夫饱受折磨地叹了口气准备介入，但娜塔莎只是稳稳盯着托尼的眼睛：“斯塔克，你想问我和克林特是不是在上床吗？”

 

“纯粹为了这个团队的最大利益。”托尼一只手捂住胸口，“我相信神盾内部肯定有关于特工之间产生私情的规定，但我向你们保证，复仇者绝对不会有同样的问题。说真的，罗曼诺夫，你应该早点告诉我的，我本来能把你俩的房间修成一间套房！”

 

“斯塔克——”

 

“娜特。”克林特出声打断了娜塔莎接下来很容易想象的死亡威胁。他放下手，转过身正视托尼，表情非常认真。“我和娜特的关系，不关你的事，也不关任何人的事，是我们两个的私事。但如果你真的这么好奇，这么想知道的话，我觉得我还是应该现在正面回复你，免去我们发现你在我们房间装了监控探头之后的尴尬。是的，我们是搭档；不，我们没有像兔子一样操在一起。这个解释够清楚了吗？”

 

“够了。”托尼在克林特的眼神里不由自主低声回答，感觉耳朵尖有点热。这顿饭接下来的时间安静得超出托尼的承受范围，大家都在尽量不盯着娜塔莎和克林特看，而娜塔莎一直在盯着托尼看。最终史蒂夫好脾气地答应收拾餐桌，而托尼几乎逃跑一样回到自己的工作室。

 

***

 

托尼在工作室里躲了整整三天，尽量不让自己和克林特碰面，但在寿司之后第四天的早上，急需咖啡因的他还是无可避免在公共区厨房碰到了下楼来吃早餐的克林特。托尼直奔咖啡机而去，并打开头顶的柜门挡住脸，但正坐在餐桌旁边吃早餐的克林特头也没抬就朝他的方向挥了挥手：

 

“早啊，斯塔克。”

 

“早。”托尼立刻打开咖啡机，试图让咖啡机的噪音充斥整个房间，只可惜他忘了在复仇者大厦里所有东西都是最好的，包括这台噪音几乎为零的世界顶级咖啡机。

 

“叛徒。”他朝咖啡机嘀咕了一声，端起马克杯一口气喝了大半杯。

 

“你说什么？”克林特大声问道。

 

“没什么！”托尼立刻回答，“我在对咖啡机说话。”

 

“……我以为会这么做的只有我一个？”弓箭手从餐桌旁站起身，走到托尼身边，手里的空咖啡杯放在接口下面，托尼立刻替他倒了一杯。两个人一人捧着一杯咖啡站在那里，隔着半米的距离互相凝视着，托尼努力不让自己迷失在克林特早起后眼睛的颜色里。他在神盾的资料里眼睛颜色那一栏填的是蓝色，但托尼觉得这大概只是方便，因为“蓝色偏绿色混灰色”这个形容实在太长了。

 

“你这三天都没来公共区。”克林特突然开口说道。

 

“哦，我手头有个项目，有套战甲出了点问题需要我维修，所以我忙得忘了时间。要知道这不是第一次了，你以后估计会习惯我经常三四天不吃不喝不睡觉，在工作间像个需要赚钱持家的小矮人一样敲敲打打。说到这个，你有没有看过《霍比特人》第一部电影，开头那段简直——”

 

“托尼。”克林特打断了托尼紧张的喋喋不休，但托尼能看到他眼睛里面的笑意。“没事的，你不用为三天前在饭桌上那个问题感到尴尬。”

 

“我才不是因为尴尬而躲起来，我主要怕罗曼诺夫趁我睡觉的时候进来暗杀我。”

 

听到他这个回答，克林特突然吃吃地笑了起来。这还是托尼第一次听到克林特的笑声，说实话，让托尼形容的话，克林特笑起来像是某种正在下蛋的禽类，或者CD机卡住的声音，但托尼却觉得这他妈是他这辈子听过最好听的笑声。克林特一边笑一边放下手里的咖啡杯，还顺手抹了抹眼角。

 

“斯塔克，你究竟对我和娜特的工作有多少误解啊？”弓箭手的笑容很无奈，“是，你也许已经看过我们的档案了，娜特曾经是个克格勃，我俩都干过违法的行当，但那是很久很久以前了。现在说白了我们都是公务员，拿着你们纳税人的钱吃喝玩乐，被政府改造得基本无害。娜特才不会因为你问了一个蠢问题半夜潜进你的房间谋杀你的，因为曾经有无数人问过我们这个问题，我相信我俩究竟上没上过床直到现在还是神盾赌局中最大的一个。再说了，如果她想杀你，她根本不需要半夜溜进你的房间。”

 

不知为何，刨除某些听起来很微妙的部分，像是他和娜塔莎有多 _无害_ （等等，他其实是开了个道格拉斯·亚当斯的玩笑吗？），克林特的这番话竟然很有道理。于是托尼点点头，把最后两口咖啡一饮而尽，然后把咖啡杯扔进了水槽里。

 

“喂，把你自己的咖啡杯洗干净。”克林特在他身后叫到。

 

“我是个超级英雄外加亿万富翁，我不需要自己洗咖啡杯。”托尼说完就撤退回自己的房间了。他需要时间好好消化克林特的话，同时他也需要时间把刚才发生的一切都记录在自己引以为傲的大脑里。他完全可以扔掉几个算式和概念，把克林特的笑声，他眼睛的颜色以及他嘴角的弧度全都牢牢地记录在大脑的最深处。

 

另外他非常困，而突然被克林特从娜塔莎手底下赦免的催眠效果好过任何一种安眠药。托尼很快倒在床上，一口气睡到晚饭前。

 

然后他发现克林特把自己不洗杯子这事向队长打了小报告，而现在公共区的冰箱门上多了一张告示，上面用队长老古董的字体写着 **请各位复仇者成员清理好自己使用过的餐具** 。

 

就好像托尼会听一样。

 

***

 

初次见面之后，托尼觉得自己大概花上半年功夫就能破解这个名为克林特的谜题，但没想到现在已经过去一年零两个月了，克林特的难度俨然从在山洞里打造第一代钢铁侠的铁壳上升到研究出一台能够控制住暴走的浩克的巨型战甲，因为托尼越和克林特接触越觉得这个人简直是一个行走的矛盾集合体。

 

举例来讲，首先，克林特是个特工，本该要么“马提尼，不要搅匀要摇匀”，要么是那种藏在不知名政府大楼的格子间里，暗搓搓窃听世界公民电话的秃顶公务员。娜塔莎看起来更像第一种，科尔森更像第二种，但克林特谁都不像，他只像他自己。在神盾或者复仇者需要克林特出任务时，这位弓箭手就会默默背上他的弓和箭，然后在几个小时或者几天后带着一身伤回大厦，冲澡，睡觉，吃饭，不一定按以上这个次序。娜塔莎即便穿着睡衣坐在公共区涂指甲也看起来很有威胁力，但克林特的身上缺少那种超级特工间谍该有的神秘感，他看起来就是个平平常常的普通人，和成千上万带着狗在中央公园晨跑的中年男人没有任何区别。只有把弓箭或者任何武器交到他的手上，他才会从基本无害变成极其致命。

 

其次，克林特在热爱嘲讽挖苦别人的同时又极度内向。克林特从不放弃在作战时和自己用通讯器调侃，当托尼在大家一起吃饭时开各种善意或者不那么善意的玩笑时，克林特经常会一起附和，有的时候托尼甚至觉得克林特比自己还不知道该什么时候闭嘴。每到那个时候，娜塔莎会向他投去一个恶狠狠的眼神，让克林特困惑地闭上嘴，而他们其余的人（尤其被嘲笑的对象）则会试图离开房间，或者尽量不和克林特搭话。托尼觉得这样的克林特简直像只刚生下来就没了妈妈的小奶猫或者小奶狗，没人教给他正确的社交礼节和行为方式是怎样的，他必须靠一次又一次的嘲笑挖苦搞清每个人的界线，好让他以后再也不触犯。

 

但与此同时，克林特对待陌生人的态度也让托尼非常好奇。就像他上面说过的那样，克林特的行为态度带着某种动物的本能。他不轻易信任别人，虽然一旦信任起来就义无反顾（托尼希望克林特哪天能像信任娜塔莎那样信任自己，他还有好长的路要走），像极了那些在主人膝头蹭来蹭去却对外人呲牙的猫狗们。克林特对待其他复仇者的态度没那么冷漠封闭，带着探测和衡量，但只需要一次酒吧庆功派对就能让托尼看出克林特对待陌生人的态度。弓箭手没板着脸仿佛他正在策划一起三重谋杀碎尸案，相反他满脸笑容，态度和蔼可亲，和每个主动攀谈的人都有说有笑，但他的笑容看起来太假，声音里带着一丝不熟悉他的人很难察觉出的紧绷。托尼那晚躺在床上想了好久，突然意识到克林特在酒吧里的举动完完全全是因为他把这次外出交际当成了出任务。

 

此外托尼还发现克林特身上非常矛盾的一点，那就是克林特非常聪明，可他却无时无刻不在装傻，仿佛他那层“我只是个会射箭准头好一点的马戏团白痴”外壳能保护他一样。克林特来过他的工作室几次，绝大多数情况都在讨论给他的箭头升级，而托尼能看到弓箭手的眼睛在悄无声息地注视着工作室里发生的一切。当克林特的眼睛落在钢铁侠战衣的结构面板上时，他的眼神专注而敏锐。托尼知道他看懂了列在那里的一切，而看懂那些需要相当数量的工程机械学以及物理和数学知识。但当弓箭手和他告别时，他仍然说了一段“我完全不知道你刚才解释了什么”的废话，这点让托尼很难从心头卸下。

 

所以，综上所述，克林特是个非常矛盾，又非常有吸引力的个体。他才思敏捷却从来不随便展示，有信任问题却愿意试着信任别人，是世界上最好的狙击手却只要一杯咖啡就能满足。

 

托尼这辈子从没遇见过如此棘手又如此让他动心的问题。

 

只可惜克林特不是他的灵魂伴侣，不然托尼也许不用费这么大劲就能搞明白他。

 

***

 

在认识克林特一年零三个月之后，托尼终于决定在他身上试试自己百战百胜的斯塔克招牌魅力。他知道克林特是块很难啃的骨头，把他的嘴扎得鲜血淋漓也不一定能吞下去，但托尼愿意尝试，因为克林特是托尼这辈子遇到过让他最动心的人。从来没有，佩珀没给他过这种感觉，那些一夜情记不住脸的女伴们更没有。托尼越过全世界所有甘愿躺在他脚下的人，自己一头栽在一个最没可能最难搞的男人脚下。

 

可是在一切成为可能之前，有个非常严肃的障碍拦在他们之间，那就是灵魂伴侣。是的，在鼓起勇气向克林特表达心意之前，托尼必须弄明白克林特对灵魂伴侣的态度。他知道现在社会已经有很多人彻底放弃了灵魂伴侣这个概念，认为完全不认识的两个人有天突然互换身体十分钟然后就要在一起一辈子简直是个天大的笑话，并且选择不去寻找自己的灵魂伴侣。但托尼却不知为何觉得克林特一定是那种老派的人，表面上对灵魂伴侣不屑一顾，内心却追求那种极致的浪漫。说实话，连托尼都没法抗拒那种整个宇宙为你选择伴侣的浪漫，只可惜他再没有机会去认识自己的灵魂伴侣，但托尼更愿意活在当下的时光，而不是一直纠结于过去的阴影。

 

但无论如何，灵魂伴侣都是深深扎在托尼心里的一根刺。他对灵魂伴侣这个概念期待了那么久，而期待就多大等待的失望就有多大，失望有多大灵魂伴侣突然出现的惊喜就有多大，而惊喜有多大，最后失去对方的痛苦就有多大。所以他不愿主动提起这件事，无论在其他人还是在克林特面前，好在复仇者最不缺的就是对现代生活无比好奇的人。经过一年探索二十一世纪外加在神盾训练的时间，队长已经比原来好多了，对托尼扔过去的各种口头禅招架自如，但索尔的好奇心仍然和他的胃口一样旺盛。在某个团队聚餐上，这个话题终于无法避免被提起。

 

“所以说，灵魂伴侣？”索尔一边戳着盘子里的甜点一边好奇地问道，“我希望你们有谁能向我详细讲述一下这个概念，因为我每次向简女士询问，她都闭口不谈。我担心我冒犯到了什么。”

 

“阿斯加德没有灵魂伴侣，对吗？”布鲁斯问道。

 

“是的，我们对伴侣的选择比米德加德要自由，更重视在战场上缔结的战友之情。”

 

“难怪你问这个简会觉得不高兴。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，“索尔，这是来自一位女性的忠告，如果你不是她的灵魂伴侣，那么你最好不要在她面前随便提起这个词，并且祈祷她一辈子都不要遇见对方。”

 

“但觉我所知，你们并不强迫灵魂伴侣之间一定要缔结伴侣或者婚姻关系？”索尔皱起眉头。

 

“没错，至少在近五十年内，在美国和世界绝大部分国家都这样，但这并不代表人们对自己的灵魂伴侣完全不在意。”布鲁斯耐心地解释道，“灵魂伴侣仍然是一件非常私人并且非常重要的事，因为对方意味着这个世界上本该与你的脾气性格爱好等等最贴切的人，如此贴切，以至于你们的灵魂契合。不是每个人都有足够的决心彻底放弃那个人，索尔，你必须要知道简为了和你在一起放弃了多少。”

 

“我明白，所以我绝对会用全部的尊重与爱对待她。”索尔单手抚胸，郑重承诺。托尼看到布鲁斯脸上浮现出一个和蔼的笑容，而娜塔莎脸上的嘲讽也消失殆尽。队长一如既往露出他那副看《飞屋环游记》时被感动的表情。而当他的目光投向克林特，托尼却不由自主微微屏住呼吸，因为弓箭手没有像其他人那样看着索尔，而是盯着布鲁斯，仿佛在回味博士刚才那段话。他一只手仍然握着叉子，嘴唇微微张开，脸上那股流露而出的向往神情像冲击波一样击中了托尼。

 

他一定盯着克林特的表情看了太久，因为坐在他旁边的史蒂夫突然伸过手肘撞了撞他。

 

“托尼，你还好吗？”史蒂夫低声问道。

 

“嗯？我当然很好了。”托尼猛地扭过头来，可惜他回答得有点大声，现在餐桌旁边的人把目光全都集中在了他身上。他不想揭露自己这个藏在心里几年之久的秘密，可他管不住自己的嘴。“我只是，作为一个失去灵魂伴侣的人，在听你们讨论这个话题的时候感到深深的不安和悲痛而已。”

 

“等等——”

 

“为什么我从来不知道——”

 

史蒂夫和布鲁斯同时叫了起来，看到他们脸上诧异的表情，托尼皱了皱眉。最终博士闭上嘴向队长做了个手势，让他先问。

 

“托尼，你的意思是，你之前找到过灵魂伴侣，但对方……离你而去了吗？”托尼从没听过史蒂夫这么小心翼翼的语气。

 

“没错。”托尼故意说的特别轻松自在，但史蒂夫脸上的同情更深了。

 

“离去的意思是指……她不愿和你在一起，还是……？”

 

“他死了——”布鲁斯做了个“他？”的口型，“或者她，我不知道，我从来没见过对方，但当我们交换身体的时候，他已经在死亡线边缘挣扎了，我甚至能感觉到，如果我再在他的身体里多待片刻，死掉的人就会是我。”

 

“但你不确定，是吗？”布鲁斯在几秒钟后头一个打破笼罩餐厅的沉默，“你不知道对方是不是真的死了，因为你不知道他的身份？”

 

“听着，布鲁斯，我知道你是个多么逻辑理性的人，但相信我，他死了。”托尼低头盯着盘子上一块显眼的油渍，深吸一口气，“我知道他死了，因为在交换身体之后他从没出现过，甚至没给我写封‘抱歉我觉得我不想跟你见面，以后保重哦’的邮件。没人会这么对待他的灵魂伴侣，你们互相知道对方身份，联系见面，决定能不能成为伴侣，或者决定再也别见比较好，永远都是这样。没人会在知道对方身份后还对自己的灵魂伴侣置之不理，所以他死了，此事就此终结。”

 

餐厅一片安静，所有人都放下了手里的刀叉，将目光集中在托尼的身上。托尼字面意义上吸取注意力而生存，但这不是他想要的注意力，因为所有人都在用那种无比同情、无比惋惜的目光看向他，仿佛失去了灵魂伴侣的他变得多可怜，晚上一个人缩在角落里偷偷哭泣。甚至娜塔莎都在用这样的目光看着他，只不过她的目光里多了点理解，就好像她也曾经经历过这一切。

 

而克林特——克林特的目光是那么哀伤。托尼觉得自己能溺死在克林特眼底那片深不可见的蓝绿色湖水里，因为克林特眼睛里有些不一样的东西，让他感觉不到其他人显而易见的怜悯。即使他和托尼以及托尼的灵魂伴侣一点关系都没有，他在真心实意替托尼感到难过，而且他并不排斥失去灵魂伴侣的托尼。据托尼所知很多人都认为失去灵魂伴侣意味着精神层面上变得不稳定，但在克林特的眼睛里托尼看不到一丝厌恶。

 

对于托尼而言，这就足够了。即使他现在知道了，克林特对灵魂伴侣仍然满是向往，但他也不是完全没有机会，他只需要在克林特的灵魂伴侣出现之前捉住弓箭手的心。

 

于是他再次深吸一口气，对着其他复仇者露出一个斯塔克招牌笑容：“好了，现在交心时间该结束了，或者说还有人想分享自己和灵魂伴侣的故事？”

 

***

 

在托尼“无意”分享自己的悲痛经历之后，他发现在接下来的几天里，复仇者对他都有点小心翼翼：队长在托尼和他斗嘴的时候不再立刻反驳回去，而是一个劲忍着不说，直到托尼产生想要一拳打碎他完美的牙齿的冲动；索尔似乎对自己提起灵魂伴侣这事非常不安，连着几天都没在公共区主动提起简，而他之前可是每三句话就要提一次；布鲁斯已经好几天都没变绿过了，一点都没绿，耳朵尖都没有，即使托尼根本没敲门就冲进他的实验室然后滔滔不绝讲了整整两个小时；最让托尼受不了的是，甚至娜塔莎都开始变得不对劲了。他昨天进公共区喝咖啡的时候只有娜塔莎一个人窝在沙发上看电视，当托尼从她身边经过时，她突然抬起头对他说：“如果你想，我们可以谈谈。”

 

托尼飞一样从公共区逃了出去。他现在最不需要的就是和娜塔莎来一次“是啊你的灵魂伴侣也死了吗”的交心谈话。

 

他需要冷静，需要自制力，而放眼现在的复仇者大厦，唯一冷静自制的地方大概就是克林特的靶场，因为克林特一旦进入训练状态就谁也不理，只是一个劲地抽箭搭箭射箭。在观察过弓箭手的几次训练后，托尼不得不承认，那种有规律的节奏性动作真的很能让人平静下来。

 

虽然他不确定面对弓箭的主人他能有多平静，但和克林特单独相处几个小时比面对其他几个形态诡异的复仇者要好多了。于是从娜塔莎身边逃走后托尼甚至没来得及回工作室拿点装样子的东西（因为他害怕布鲁斯会在那里伏击他），直接乘电梯来到靶场。和他预想的一样，克林特正在练习，整个靶场都回荡着箭羽划过空气后射中靶心的声音。

 

托尼找了个靠角落的位置坐下来，准备将接下来长度不明的一段时间用来边在大脑里规划钢铁侠战甲下一代升级边好好欣赏一下克林特在射箭时手臂隆起的肌肉线条。然而让他没想到的是，本该专注训练的弓箭手堪堪射空一袋箭就停住手，然后转过身朝托尼的方向走了过来。看着他的脸色托尼在心里哀嚎一声，但他选的位置实在很偏，唯一的出口已经被克林特挡住了，他只能坐在那里眼睁睁看着克林特离他越来越近。

 

终于，弓箭手在他面前一步远停了下来，托尼甚至能看清顺着他的下颌滚落到喉结的汗珠。他费了好大劲才把视线挪回克林特的脸上，而弓箭手已经挑起一根眉毛有点疑惑地看着他。

 

“你来这里干什么？”克林特慢吞吞地问道，“想学射箭？”

 

“不，完全没有这个意思，我对这种中世纪的落后武器没有半点兴趣。”也许他该在空闲时间好好排练一下不伤害克林特感情的回答方式，“我只是……”

 

“队长又在絮叨？博士又控制不住自己的血压了？索尔又在开阿斯加德基础教育讲座？还是娜特又给你脸色看了？”克林特扯起一边嘴角。

 

“都不是，但也八九不离十。”托尼长叹一口气。“如果我知道坦白只会给我惹出这么多麻烦，那么在那天无论你们问我什么我肯定不会多说一个字。”

 

“坦白？”克林特皱起眉头，“你是说前几天那次聚餐，关于——关于灵魂伴侣吗？”

 

“多谢你，是的，终于有人敢在我面前提这几个字了。”托尼把脸埋在自己的手里。“我不明白，为什么其他几个人会觉得我失去灵魂伴侣是一件特别不得了的事情，你能相信吗，罗曼诺夫甚至主动要求和我谈谈？”

 

克林特的嘴角稳稳地抿在一起，过了片刻才回答。“我倒不觉得娜特这么做很奇怪，毕竟她在这方面有第一手体验。”

 

“所以说，她的灵魂伴侣也……？”

 

“是的。”克林特沉重地点点头。

 

“而且你肯定不能告诉我对方是谁，对吧？”

 

“没错。我还想多活几年。不过看她的样子，如果你现在去问，说不定能得到诚实的回答。”

 

“还是算了。”托尼缩了缩脖子。“我对她的灵魂伴侣是谁远没有其他事情更感兴趣。”

 

“我感觉你……”托尼抬起脸，看到克林特的眉头仍然紧紧蹙在一起，脸上浮现出一个犹豫里带着点不安的表情，嘴唇开合了片刻，仿佛在选择合适的词。“我感觉你对灵魂伴侣这整件事都不太感兴趣的样子？”

 

“可以这么说吧？”托尼也小心翼翼地选着词，意识到这是自己来之不易能和克林特好好聊这件事的机会。他不想否认灵魂伴侣对自己的影响，但也不想表现出太过悲痛，因为事实上，他的确没有。况且他还是摸不准克林特究竟对灵魂伴侣有怎样的感觉，生怕自己冒犯了他。“我不知道你是怎样，但我在年轻的时候的确挺期待的，但也许斯塔克家族的血统有问题，我和我老爹一样人生即将迈入四十的关卡才终于等到了灵魂伴侣，所以在那之前我有二十年花天酒地的生活，从来不知道感情专一是什么。然后有那么一天——我当时还在阿富汗的山洞里，你可能看过神盾关于这段的资料——哐！我的灵魂伴侣出现了，而我发现他正躺在手术台上，奄奄一息。然后他死了。”

 

“他……他真的死了？”克林特的表情有点莫测。

 

“是啊，应该吧，如果伤得那么重的人都能活下来，说明二十一世纪的人类医学还是有点盼头的。总的来说，灵魂伴侣这事对我而言从头到尾只有坏处没有好处，因为对方出现的时间很晚，我一直都没能在感情上稳定下来；而又因为这家伙出现短短十分钟就彻底离开了，我也再也捞不着体会那种布鲁斯口中的‘灵魂相契’。所以，当我说我对灵魂伴侣这事没多大兴趣的时候，你应该能懂我的意思。”

 

克林特低头看了他许久，然后郑重地点点头。“我懂。”

 

“好极了。”托尼啪的一声合起双手，感觉他又管不住自己的嘴了。“那你呢？”

 

“我？”克林特像是没想到托尼会问他这个问题一样，眉毛挑的老高。“你是在问我对灵魂伴侣的感觉吗？”

 

“是啊。据我所知，你在神盾资料上灵魂伴侣那一栏填的仍然是‘尚未出现’？”

 

克林特瞥了他一眼，又点了点头。

 

“所以说，你对这件事的感觉呢？”

 

“你能告诉我，你为什么特别想知道我对这件事的感觉吗？”

 

托尼抬起头，凝视着克林特的蓝绿色眼睛。他想起眼前的弓箭手是个多么复杂矛盾的人，但作为天才和机械专家，托尼同时也非常清楚，解决复杂问题的方法往往非常简单。所以他只是保持着与克林特的对视，深呼吸，然后——

 

“因为我对你很感兴趣。”

 

克林特惊讶地睁大了眼睛。托尼把他的这个表情视为自己的阶段性胜利，然后他接着说了下去：

 

“我希望你不会觉得我是个特别无情冷漠的人，或者很多人都用过的一个形容，‘托尼·斯塔克没心没肺’，就因为我想和不是我灵魂伴侣的人约会。但问题就在于我的灵魂伴侣只在我的生命里出现了短暂的十分钟，而且出现的方式还是我俩身体互换，接下来我还有至少三十年的人生需要一个人活下去。我知道你的灵魂伴侣还没出现，你也许还在等着对方，甚至早就做好了人生规划，但你难道就不能给我一个机会吗？如果对方明天就出现，那我至少还有今天；如果那人下个月，明年，十年之后再出现，那么说不定我已经成功到让你死心塌地和我永远在一起，再也不去想什么灵魂伴侣的事情。这种事情只有试过才知道，不是吗？”

 

克林特仍然睁着他颜色奇异的眼睛看向托尼，嘴唇随着托尼的话缓缓变成一个吃惊的圆。过了不知多久，弓箭手突然从鼻腔里喷出一声笑，然后他整个人猛地蹲坐在托尼身前的地上，笑得浑身颤抖不能自已，甚至连眼泪都笑了出来。

 

“等等——”托尼被眼前突如其来的一幕搞得有些手足无措。“我说错什么了吗？你是在笑我吗？”

 

“……没有。”克林特边笑边费劲地说道，“我没在笑你，斯塔克，我在笑——啊看在 _上帝_ 的份上！”他又咯咯笑了一阵，终于捂着肚子停了下来，一只手抹过沾着眼泪的眼角。

 

托尼被克林特彻彻底底弄懵了，所以他只是坐在那里浑身不敢动弹，注视着弓箭手从地上爬起来，然后跌落在长椅的另一头。他的身上带着一阵汗水、须后水以及弓蜡混合的味道，托尼只在克林特一个人身上闻到过。弓箭手侧过身，一只手撑在下巴上看向托尼，嘴角让他略微安心地翘了起来。

 

“所以说，你对我感兴趣，但对你的灵魂伴侣不感兴趣？”

 

“没错。”

 

“好吧，我觉得我也该给你一个像样一点的答案。我不能保证以后会怎样，但如果你现在对我感兴趣，那么我们可以试试看。”

 

“真的？”托尼努力不让自己像个小男孩一样直接从长椅上蹦起来。

 

“真的。”弓箭手翘起的嘴角逐渐变为一个货真价实的微笑，而终于放下心底一块大石头的托尼也忍不住咧嘴笑起来。

 

“那好，今天晚上，你，我，我车库里最好的跑车，纽约最好的米其林三星餐厅？”

 

“我觉得不如明天晚上，你，我，步行，街区尽头那家汉堡店？”

 

“就这么说定了。”

 

***

 

和克林特的前两次约会顺利得超乎托尼的想象。他们俩上个月一起去了街区尽头的汉堡店，托尼第一次发现克林特对酸黄瓜的奇怪爱好。隔着汉堡店油腻腻的塑料桌子，托尼一边朵颐手里意外肉饼筋道生菜脆爽的汉堡，一边看着克林特鼓起双颊，大口嚼着自己的汉堡。他们这次共进晚餐也许算不上正式约会，更像是两个好友出来聚餐，因为整顿饭的氛围没有托尼预想中的半点罗曼蒂克，而是相当欢快愉悦，他们两个互相打趣对方，再一起调侃其余几名复仇者。整顿饭下来托尼连克林特的手都没碰到，也完全没人认出他们两个，但当他们肩并肩在路灯下走回复仇者大厦时，托尼感觉自己已经有好几年没心情这么好过了。

 

第二次约会是这个月月初，他们一起去了家新开的博物馆，托尼作为股东之一受邀参加了开幕式，而克林特则成了他的同伴。两名复仇者一同出场只惹出了小小的骚动，因为这并不是他们任何一个头一次出席公共场合，而且大家似乎全都把克林特当成了托尼的队友，而不是更亲密的那层关系。托尼有点泄气，但身穿正装的克林特的确难得一见，而且他对这家历史博物馆里展品的熟悉的又一次让托尼惊喜。在开幕式之后的宴会两人手持香槟挤在大厅的一角咬耳朵，托尼知道周围有不少记者都把他们贴在一起的样子拍了下来，但克林特看起来一点都不在乎的样子，所以他也完全把咔嚓嚓的闪光灯视作无物，并且在心里记了一笔，回去吩咐JARVIS订一份明天的各大报纸。

 

然后……今天就是他们第三次约会了。上次约会是托尼定的，所以这次又轮到克林特，只不过弓箭手什么都没说，只让托尼今天下午六点钟在大厦的车库层等他。托尼完全不知道克林特要带他去哪里做什么，而这从各种意义上都增加了他的期待与兴奋。还差一刻钟六点，他已经迫不及待地冲进了车库，绕着他那几辆许久都无人问津的跑车来来回回地蹭着地板。十分钟后电梯门终于又一次开启，托尼一转过身去就下意识咽了咽口水，因为从电梯里走出来的克林特下半身穿着条将他双腿线条清晰勾勒出来的黑色紧身牛仔裤，而上半身穿着一件黑色皮夹克。他嘴唇上带着笑，一直走到托尼面前，把手里拎着的东西塞进托尼怀里。

 

“穿上，夜风还是挺冷的。”

 

托尼捧着怀里很显然属于克林特的皮夹克，目瞪口呆地看着弓箭手从车库托尼从没注意过的角落里推出一辆帅出天际的暗紫色哈雷机车。克林特长腿一伸跨坐在驾驶座上，先自己戴好头盔，然后拍了拍身后的位置。

 

“上来吧。”

 

穿着克林特的机车夹克，坐在哈雷机车上搂住对方的腰，伴随着机车的轰鸣他们一转眼已经驶出复仇者大厦的底层车库，驶入夜色逐渐低沉的曼哈顿。即使戴着头盔，托尼裸露在外面的皮肤仍能感觉到纽约仍然凛冽的夜风从他们两侧呼啸而过。克林特的机车显然改装过，速度极快，眨眼间他们已经驶出高楼林立的曼哈顿区域，顺着哈德逊河的河岸向西行驶。河畔的路灯在夜幕降临时已经开启，在水面上倒映出连缀的白色灯光，而克林特的机车就像是一抹暗色的影子从中间一晃而过，如果看的不清楚，大概会以为是掠过水面的鸟。

 

托尼紧紧搂着克林特的腰，并非因为机车的速度快得有点吓人，而是因为这大概是他这辈子经历过的最奇特也最让他激动的约会。他没戴手套，手背皮肤被风吹的快要麻木了，但手掌之下克林特夹克光滑柔软的表面却让他舍不得松开。

 

“如果你觉得冷，”前面的弓箭手突然像是感觉到什么一样回过头大声喊道，“那就把手放进我夹克的口袋里，我不介意。”

 

好吧，这可是克林特自己说不介意的。托尼毫不犹豫把双手塞进克林特的口袋，在陡然感到温暖不少的同时也立刻察觉到手下触觉的变化。少了一层皮革的阻挡，现在托尼和克林特的腰只隔了薄薄几层布料，他能清晰感觉到手掌之下弓箭手腰腹部的肌肉线条。

 

这简直太难让他不想入非非了，托尼怨念地叹了口气。这才是他和克林特的第三次约会，他俩之前连手都没牵过——并不是说他多在意这个中学生谈恋爱才喜欢做的事——但他已经在意克林特很长一段时间了，从齐塔瑞之战一直到现在，而克林特是个非常有吸引力的男人，托尼没办法不在某些没人知道的早上和晚上想着弓箭手干点私人的事情。然而此时此刻，弓箭手就在他身前，他俩以一种非常亲密的姿势紧紧贴在一起，托尼却突然质疑起了这一切的真实性，像是克林特真的愿意和约会吗？他真的不会再次搞砸这一切吗？他真的有可能和一个不是自己灵魂伴侣的人在一起吗？

 

在他思绪浮想纷飞的时候，克林特已经驾驶着机车上了韦拉札诺海峡大桥，失去左侧建筑物的遮挡后海风更加肆虐，似乎想从他们身上暴露在外面的每一个缝里都挤进来。克林特的车速已经慢了下来，但风声和机车的马达仍然盖过他们任何交谈的可能。有那么一两次托尼甚至觉得自己会被风吹下去，所以他只能朝克林特的方向贴得更近了些，把戴着头盔的脑袋紧紧贴在克林特的肩膀上。

 

很快他们就从海峡大桥来到斯坦顿岛的亚瑟·冯·布里森公园，克林特停下机车，摘下头盔。

 

“到了。”他回头示意托尼该下车了，而托尼拖着自己被冻僵的腿（因为他穿了自己最好最薄的一条西装裤），从机车后座挪了下来。

 

“这里？”他环视着夜色里寂静昏暗的小公园，花了几秒钟凝视不远处河面上仍然缓缓行驶的货船。“就这里？”

 

“是啊，就这里。”克林特的声音带着笑，当托尼转过身时，看到他从机车后备箱里拿出一张厚重的毯子铺在摩托车旁边的草地上，又拿出了一个保温杯和两个特百惠盒子。“喝点咖啡吧？”

 

看着克林特从保温杯里倒了一杯热咖啡递给他，托尼觉得自己又一次低估了克林特带给他惊喜的能力。一杯热咖啡下肚后托尼觉得自己缓过来了，暖意从胃部一直冲到脚趾。他学着克林特的样子在毯子上坐下来，打开其中一个特百惠盒子，发现里面堆满了卖相不怎么好看的三明治。

 

“怎么了？”克林特特别无辜的问了一句，“虽然看着不好看，而且肯定是一路上太颠的错，但我敢保证特别好吃。”

 

“你竟然还会做吃的——而且好不好吃，我得尝尝才知道。”托尼伸手拿起最上面那块三明治塞进嘴里，立刻发现克林特把他对酸黄瓜的爱从汉堡带到了三明治。不过就像他承诺的那样，这块火腿酸黄瓜三明治味道真的很不错。

 

“我当然会自己做饭了，你总不能指望我在神盾十几年都吃餐厅吧。三明治还不算什么，等有机会我给你真正露一手。”

 

“好啊，”托尼侧过脸，凝视着克林特在昏暗夜色里仍然颜色分明的蓝绿色眼睛，“我非常期待。”

 

***

 

不到半个小时他们就解决了两个盒子里全部的三明治，每人又喝了两大杯咖啡。托尼以为这次的约会进行到现在大概就要结束了，但收拾好餐具后克林特双臂枕在脑后往毯子上一躺，然后侧头示意托尼也躺下来。

 

“准备就这么露天睡下吗？”托尼虽然不明所以但照办。

 

“当然不是了，你不会以为我带你出来就是坐路边吃点三明治吧？”

 

“不然呢？”

 

“从来没参加过野外观星吗，大富豪？”

 

“你管这里叫野外？”托尼惊讶地看向克林特。他根本没想到克林特带他到这里来的目的竟然是看星星，因为这真的听起来有多不靠谱就有多浪漫。托尼是个科幻迷，对太空探索也有着非常大的兴趣，在齐塔瑞入侵之后更是如此，但从来没有人一言不发带着他到公园里，和他头并头躺下单纯地看星星。

 

“如果我们真的要去完全没有建筑物的野外，那就太远了，我担心一晚上时间不够，而明天我们都有训练任务。这里我来过几次，能见度不错，周围的光源也很少，最重要的是到了晚上人非常少，挺适合观星的。”他边说边从夹克内侧口袋里掏出一个小型星座盘递给托尼。

 

“这是什么，我完全不会用。我们不能从手机上下个观星APP之类的吗？”

 

“托尼，”克林特叹口气摇了摇头，“不是什么都能靠科技解决，或者由科技解决了更有意思。靠近点，我教你用。”

 

托尼看了克林特一眼，深吸一口气，小心翼翼地凑过去。弓箭手不知提前有准备穿得厚还是天生体温高，热烘烘的像个大型暖炉。托尼虽然穿着克林特的厚夹克但还是觉得有点冷，一凑过去就心满意足地叹了口气。克林特将星座盘举到托尼的面前，轻声开口了：

 

“你看，星座盘这边有两个圆盘，大的下面刻着日期，上面这个小的写着时刻。将大圆盘的日期和小圆盘的时刻都转动到我们现在所处的时间日期，就能得到此时此刻北半球天空的星座。来，你拿着星座盘。”克林特将星座盘交到托尼手里，然后自己指着其中一个星座。“现在这个季节最好认的就是仙后座，你看到这个W形状的星座了吗？”克林特侧过头，嘴里呼出的热气喷到托尼的耳朵上，让他忍不住打了个哆嗦。

 

“看到了。”

 

“这个就是仙后座，全年都出现所以很好认，找到它之后再定位其他星座就很容易了。”

 

托尼眯起眼睛，试图在夜空里寻找仙后座的影子。克林特一定提前看过了天气预报，因为今晚的夜空非常晴朗，即便从哈德逊河畔传来的些微灯光也完全掩盖不住群星所散发出的斑驳星光。按照星盘上的图示，他很快就看到由五颗非常亮的星星组成的W形状，不由激动地用手肘戳了戳克林特。

 

“我找到了！”

 

“恭喜你，阿基米德。”克林特笑着将手指指向他们头顶的天空。“看到最亮的那一颗了吗，那是仙后座β，其余几颗是α、γ、δ和ε。顺着W底部两颗星星的交汇点与最中间那颗向开口方向的延伸，你就能找到北极星。”

 

“等等——是最亮的那颗吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“那北斗七星呢？”

 

“现在看不到北斗七星，因为它在天空的位置和仙后座正对，只要仙后座升上来它就下去了。不过还是有其他不少可以肉眼观看的星座，比如小熊座α星，也就是北极星，小熊座的尾巴尖。”

 

“说真的，我真不知道曾经的天文学家怎么仅靠一个不等边四方形外加一个伸不直的线就想象出这是一只熊。”

 

“我也不知道为什么有人会造钢铁盔甲在天上飞，还把它们刷成不打你打谁的金红色。”

 

“是啊，就像有人在二十一世界还用弓箭对付外星人一样。”

 

两个人相视一笑，托尼放下举得有些酸痛的手臂，随便搭在克林特身上。弓箭手也毫不在意，只是微笑着看向他，连眼角挤出的皱纹都无比可爱。当托尼再次开口时，他感觉自己的胃因紧张而不断痉挛，他的声音也卡在喉咙里，像是担心自己的话会打破彼此间如此亲密的氛围。

 

“那么……我什么时候能看到射手座呢？”

 

“很可惜，现在已经过了射手座的观测时间了，两个月前是最好观测时间。等明年夏天吧，到时候我们一起开车去个真正没有城市灯光的野外，再带上我的观测设备，让你好好看个够。”

 

托尼点点头，而克林特仍然用那种柔软到让托尼心跳加速的表情看着他，偏绿的眼里带着专注的笑意，就好像即便晴朗夜空里有那么多璀璨的星辰，克林特却只愿意看着托尼一个人。托尼突然觉得自己喘不上起来了，因为在他已经走过一半的人生里，除了他多年前就已经逝世的父母，从没有人这样看过他。

 

他必须做点什么回报这样的眼神，于是托尼凑过去，吻上克林特的嘴唇。弓箭手的嘴唇比他的表情还要柔软，沾着和托尼嘴里一模一样的咖啡味。当托尼吻过来的那一刻，克林特的喉咙里发出一声小小的惊呼，但很快他也转过身搂住托尼的脖子，让他们的身体贴得更近。

 

到了这一刻，托尼不得不说，这次约会真的是他这辈子经历过最浪漫最特别最让他难忘的一次。

 

过了许久，他们才终于分开，一起在月光下气喘吁吁地看着对方。

 

“所以说，明年夏天？”托尼的声音里带上他自己都没预料到的期待。

 

“明年夏天。”克林特点点头，嘴角再次带上温柔的笑意。

 

***

 

回去的路上克林特开的比来时要慢多了。托尼搂着他的腰，听到身前的弓箭手正在头盔下面哼着歌。托尼只听了片刻就大笑出声。

 

“《You've Lost That Loving Feeling》？我的天呐，巴顿，我真的对你刮目相看了。”

 

“怎么了，斯塔克？”克林特也笑起来，“别忘了现在我是驾驶员，而你坐在后面，笨鹅。”

 

“是是是，我知道你会驾驶战机，独行侠。”托尼忍耐着不和克林特一起唱，但弓箭手的歌声意外动听，而且他现在的心情也非常好，所以当克林特进行到副歌部分时托尼终于忍不住和他一起唱了起来。

 

“想不想哪天吃饭的时候对娜特玩上一次？”

 

“我很惜命，巴顿，不过换个人我没意见。你觉得……弗瑞怎么样？”

 

“没问题，僚机。”

 

想象着他们两个向弗瑞唱这首歌时那位黑脸指挥官的表情，托尼又一次控制不住笑起来。两个人在机车上一边笑一边唱，在星光下顺着哈德逊河驶回复仇者大厦。

 

***

 

和克林特观星回来的第二天下午是复仇者每周一次的集训时间。不过，虽说是集训却只有托尼，克林特，队长和娜塔莎四个人，因为索尔和布鲁斯都用不着训练。托尼本来其实也用不着，因为他的作战方式和其他三个人都不一样，但队长坚持他应该有基本的自我防御能力，以面对失去盔甲之后的突发情况。看在能和克林特多相处的份上，托尼同意了。

 

当托尼比约定时间晚了十几分钟到达楼下的训练室时，克林特已经和队长在中间的垫子上对打起来了，而娜塔莎穿着一身宽松的瑜伽服，正在一旁压腿，看到托尼进来朝他点了点头。托尼也朝她颔首致意，将注意力集中在训练场中心的两个人身上。队长和克林特现在在进行徒手搏斗训练，两个人动作都非常敏捷，而且毫不留情。在他们共同训练的一开始史蒂夫表达过对于自己四倍速体能可能会伤到他们的担忧，但娜塔莎和克林特都表示完全没关系，后来的训练也证明队长即便有血清也很难击倒这两位特工。多年的实战经验外加配合训练让娜塔莎和克林特的身手远胜过普通人，再加上他们有身材和速度上的优势，两个人分别和史蒂夫对打时都能坚持二十分钟以上，而当两个人练手对抗史蒂夫时，美国队长甚至占不到赢面。

 

此刻在训练场也是如此，身穿灰色T恤的克林特在史蒂夫身旁穿插躲避，一会向后弯腰超过九十度来躲避队长的左拳，一会从垫子上高高跳起，在空中身体旋转了一百八十度还伸腿踢向队长的后脑。相较于同样重量级的其他人来说史蒂夫的动作已经很敏捷了，但他完全比不上弓箭手像是玩杂技一样的躲避动作和精妙连招，虽然在主动出招其实被克林特拖得很被动。但托尼知道克林特坚持不了太久，因为他T恤的领口和腋下已经被汗水打湿了，而史蒂夫有个他们谁都没有的优势，那就是很难疲惫。只靠这一点他最终总能获胜。

 

至于托尼本人嘛，这种训练他永远只能在场外围观，等队长分别和两名特工对练完之后才会进行专门为托尼设计的那套练习动作。

 

“你和克林特昨晚出去了？”身后突然传来声音，托尼回过头，看到娜塔莎不知什么时候站在他后面，但他只是习惯性耸耸肩。

 

“是啊。”

 

“约会？”

 

“没错。”托尼知道自己不用向娜塔莎隐瞒任何事，因为她和克林特简直像两个异父异母不是同时生也没做过分离手术的连体婴，对彼此的事情了如指掌。他严重怀疑每天晚上夜深人静之后他们两个就会悄悄钻进彼此的房间，向对方罗列自己今天打探到的各种信息。

 

“好吧。”娜塔莎点点头，然后将目光投向训练场中心仍然在对打的两个人。此刻队长一脚放倒了克林特，但弓箭手顺势用大腿夹住队长的腿，也把他带倒在地，想必是从娜塔莎那里学来的招式，但托尼完全没心思看。他用不可思议的眼光盯着娜塔莎，直到红发特工将目光重新转回他脸上之后才问道：

 

“你看起来完全不在意的样子？我还以为你要来威胁我，如果我伤了他的心你就会把我碎尸万段再扔到西伯利亚没人知道的水沟里面之类的。”

 

“我为什么要这么做？”娜塔莎语气平淡地回答。“克林特是我认识的最优秀的特工和狙击手，如果你伤了他的心，他完全自己有能力把你碎尸万段再扔到他喜欢的任何一个水沟里，而且能干的和我一样干净利落。不过，话说回来，你准备伤他的心吗？”

 

“当然不会。”

 

“那就对了。”娜塔莎再次点点头，然后她越过托尼走向训练场中心，飞扑过去替已经体力不支的克林特挡住了队长的拳头，并且轻轻抬腿把弓箭手踹到旁边。克林特抹了一把流在眼皮上的汗，朝托尼的方向走过来。托尼的思绪仍然沉浸在娜塔莎刚才的话里，但看到克林特自动绽开笑容，然后他们肩并肩站在训练场旁边，注视着队长被娜塔莎用大腿无情地绞杀。

 

***

 

接下来的一个月一切顺利得让托尼不敢相信。复仇者内外一切都好，他们这个月没收到任何需要复仇者全员出动的大规模灾难警报，所以大多数时间所有人都待在大厦里。娜塔莎和克林特分别出去执行了两次神盾的短期任务，队长也有一周时间去了神盾在欧洲的某个基地，索尔更是每个周末都要飞去找简。但除此之外他们留个人几乎每天都泡在一起，吃饭，训练，甚至还搞了第一次电影之夜。在一年半以前托尼根本不看好这个临时组装起来的奇怪团队，但他现在觉得自己越来越离不开这群怪人了。

 

于是，理所应当，在一个大家全都没事干，又决定不了想看什么电影的晚上，他们六个人在沙发上围坐成一圈，托尼挤在布鲁斯和克林特之间，每个人手里都拿着自己选好的酒精饮料。娜塔莎毫无意外是半瓶伏特加，索尔从口袋里掏出了一小瓶据说已经上千年的阿斯加德陈酿，托尼给自己和队长都拿了瓶上好的威士忌，而克林特和博士选了度数不算高的黑啤。

 

托尼看向布鲁斯，布鲁斯摇摇头转向娜塔莎，娜塔莎挑起一根眉毛看向索尔，索尔耸耸肩朝队长侧过脸，队长皱起眉头向克林特求助，而克林特长叹一口气，终于开口了：

 

“我从来没有……在做饭的时候把整个厨房都点着。”

 

娜塔莎怒视克林特，然后喝了一大口伏特加。让托尼意外的是布鲁斯也喝了一口啤酒。

 

“有次……不小心把酒精灯带进厨房了，接下来你能想象到。”

 

下一个轮到托尼。他转了转眼睛。“我从来没有……被人用刀子捅过。”

 

除了他之外所有人都喝了一口手里的酒。

 

“等等，说真的吗？你们所有人都经历过？队长罗曼诺夫和巴顿我懂，索尔大概是洛基，但布鲁斯？”

 

“为什么总让我解释？”博士瞪了托尼一眼。“是因为浩克，具体情况恕我不想描述。好吧，下一个该我了。我从来没有……纹过身。”

 

他们六个彼此大眼瞪小眼看了半天，然后只有克林特一个人仰头喝了一口酒。托尼顿时觉得口干舌燥，而克林特滚动的喉结只起了一半的作用。“真的吗？”他控制不住问道，“在哪里？我怎么从来没见过？”

 

娜塔莎从鼻子里喷出一声笑，克林特则朝他眨了眨眼睛。“作为特工身上还有纹身，当然要选个隐蔽点的地方，不是吗？”

 

托尼太过于投入想象克林特的纹身在哪里，以至于他差点没听到娜塔莎的问题。“我从来没有……第一次约会就吻过对方。”

 

结果全场只有托尼一个人举起手里的酒瓶喝了一口。当他意识到这点时娜塔莎正对他大摇其头，而他身旁的克林特忍不住笑了出来。托尼知道自己不该害羞，因为曾经的他就是个花花公子，但克林特的笑声还是让他有点不好意思。不过想到他们两个第一次连手都没牵的约会，托尼也释然了，之前那些根本不算什么。现在他和克林特之间一切都好，虽然还没向其他队友公开关系，但托尼知道但凡有眼睛的人都能看出他俩一天比一天更亲近了。

 

“下一个是否轮到我了？”索尔的声音在此刻打断了他的思路。阿斯加德人皱着眉头思考片刻才开口：“我从来没有……在喝醉后干出过丢脸的事情。”

 

托尼还没等他说完就扬脖喝了一口，然后兴冲冲地看着其他几个人。出乎他的意料，除了克林特之外所有人都喝了一口，史蒂夫放下酒瓶时甚至特别不好意思地垂下眼睛。

 

“我想知道你们每个人的故事。”托尼立刻问道。

 

“这是提问人的权利。”布鲁斯也立刻反驳。

 

“好吧，索尔，你想知道大家的故事吗？”

 

“当然了。”好脾气的阿斯加德人笑着回答道。

 

“但我也有权利选择不说，我今晚已经说了够多自己的糗事了。”布鲁斯一口回绝。托尼觉得自己最好别在布鲁斯和酒精打交道的时候惹到他，所以他转过头看向史蒂夫。“队长，能不能和大家分享一下？至今为止你还没讲过。”

 

“好吧……”托尼以为史蒂夫会像布鲁斯一样拒绝，但队长只是垂着眼睛，脸颊可疑地变红了。“你们都知道因为血清的原因，我现在根本喝不醉，所以那是我参军之前的事了。当时我特别……呃，喜欢我们街区的一个姑娘，因为她人善良又漂亮，从来没因为我又瘦又小而欺负我或者怎样。巴基一直怂恿我向她表白，但我觉得那么好的姑娘肯定不会看上我。有天巴基给我偷偷带了一瓶很烈的杜松子酒，逼着我一瓶灌完，然后我——”

 

“然后你在她面前脱了个一干二净？！”托尼忍不住叫到，立刻被克林特用胳膊肘戳中了肋骨。史蒂夫有些恼怒地瞪了托尼一眼，但还是接着说下去：“然后我吻了吻她的脸颊。你在想什么，托尼？我怎么可能对心仪的女士干出那么没礼貌的事情。”

 

“因为索尔说的是喝醉后丢脸的事情嘛，怎么，你觉得亲亲脸颊就丢脸了？”

 

“当然不是！但是接下来的事很尴尬，因为她的女伴就在旁边，正好目睹了喝得醉醺醺的我跑过去 _掂着脚尖_ 吻她的样子。然后我被她们整整嘲笑了半年，一直到我参军。”

 

虽然嘴里说着丢人，但史蒂夫的脸上还是露出一个怀念的微笑，然后他抬起眼睛，看向其他人。“还有谁想分享自己的醉酒经历吗？”托尼看到他的眼睛不自觉瞥向克林特的方向，而他也深有同感，因为布鲁斯无非是大学里干的傻事，自己醉酒的故事更一点意思都没有，但作为唯一一个没喝酒的人，他们都很好奇为什么克林特没做过。而弓箭手不愧于他的代号，朝队长微微一笑。

 

“怎么，想知道为什么我没干过丢脸的事？”

 

“有一点想知道。”队长仍然不好意思地承认到。

 

“好吧，其实也没什么不好说的，因为我这辈子一直都在控制自己不喝醉。我有个醉酒后喜欢家暴的老爹，而他的血液在我的身体里流淌，所以我绝对不会让自己变得和他一样。”

 

整个起居室因为克林特意外真诚的回答而安静了几秒钟。托尼看到布鲁斯的身体在克林特提到“醉酒家暴”这几个字的时候颤抖了一下，而娜塔莎朝弓箭手的方向投去一个会意的眼神。队长的脸色从不好意思变成了尴尬，但克林特只是笑着摇了摇头。

 

“每个人都有不想告诉别人的过去，而我刚才说的你们大概早就在我的资料上看过了，没什么大不了的。再说了，你们都是我的朋友，我完全不介意你们知道这些。”

 

史蒂夫的表情又一次变成了感激，他朝克林特点了点头。“多谢你信任我们，克林特。”

 

“没什么，反正你也告诉我们你被一大群姑娘嘲笑的事了，怪不得每次有女粉丝往你身前扑的时候你总是各种不好意思，原来是七十多年前的精神创伤啊。”

 

托尼窃笑起来，看着史蒂夫的脸色更红了。“好了，队长，别浪费时间了，我的威士忌还等着下肚呢。”

 

“好吧。”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，有点纠结地犹豫了片刻。“别怪我问这个，不过我实在想不起其他的问题了。我从来没有……见过自己的灵魂伴侣？”

 

托尼思考了片刻，决定他没见过自己的灵魂伴侣，然后他的眼睛在瞬间投向坐在他对面的娜塔莎，看到果然红发特工仰起脖子灌下一大口伏特加。他旁边的布鲁斯没喝酒，对面的索尔更不会喝，但当托尼把视线收回来时，他突然发现身旁的克林特脸色变得煞白，然后他眼睁睁地注视着弓箭手的手指在啤酒瓶上握得发白，然后用慢镜头一样的动作举到唇边，喝了一口。

 

所有的话语全都卡在托尼的喉咙里。他不知道现在的自己摆出了怎样的表情，但克林特的手立刻伸过来覆住他搭在腿上的手腕。弓箭手的掌心温热，可这只点燃了托尼内心突然蹿起来的怒火。他盯着坐在身边的克林特，尽量让自己的声音不因为愤怒和不解而颤抖。

 

“你——你已经见过你的灵魂伴侣了？”

 

克林特面无表情地凝视他几秒钟，最终沉重地点了一下头。托尼的心像是突然失去推进装置的战甲一样直接砸在了地底。

 

“可是你——可是你明明说过你不知道自己的灵魂伴侣是谁。你为什么要骗我？”两个月前靶场的那一幕仍然在托尼眼前历历在目，但现在看来他像个不折不扣的傻子，把自己的一颗心解剖好了放在克林特面前，却没想到连对方的半句真话都换不到。

 

“不是的，托尼，我没有——”

 

“你没有什么，没有想过我总有一天会发现？”托尼猛地甩开克林特的手，从沙发上站起来。整个起居室鸦雀无声，托尼知道其他人肯定都在看着他歇斯底里，但他根本不在乎。克林特仍然坐在那里抬头看向他，牙齿咬着嘴唇，蓝绿色的眼睛瞪得老大。在这一瞬间托尼先是意识到自己仍然那么喜欢这双眼睛的颜色，因为它们曾如此温柔地注视过他，但他立刻猛地扭过头，强迫自己不再去看克林特。

 

“我不明白你为什么要骗我。”他觉得自己的声音虚弱极了，“如果其他人这么做，我会以为他们是为了托尼·斯塔克的名声或者钱，但你不是这样的人。或者说，我曾经觉得你不是，但现在谁知道呢。”他把手里的威士忌瓶子随手一扔，正好扔在克林特身边的沙发上，醇厚的液体从开启的瓶口里漏出来流了克林特一身。

 

他再也没看屋子里的任何人，转身走向电梯。在电梯里托尼狠狠按下工作室的楼层按钮，然后吩咐JARVIS取消所有尚未发货的观星仪器的订单。

 

***

 

托尼又在自己的工作室藏了整整三天。鉴于上次他忍不住去公共区找咖啡喝的经历，他决定自己还是继续藏下去比较好。况且这次情况和上次也不一样。上次托尼是因为不好意思外加怕被娜塔莎胖揍才躲起来，这次则是因为他不想见到任何人，尤其不想见到克林特。

 

克林特——仅仅想到这个名字就让托尼原本嵌着反应堆的胸口微微作痛。仅仅在一个月前这个人还在星空下和他约定明年夏天一起去看射手座，而现在托尼甚至不愿再次见到他。在过去的三天里托尼不知道把他俩两个月前在靶场那段对话在脑海里回放了一遍又一遍，为了证明自己没错还找出了监控录像。他也更加确信克林特的确在骗他，因为弓箭手当时的回答非常含糊不清，甚至一直在回避托尼的问题，虽然没肯定，但也没否定他其实已经找到自己的灵魂伴侣了。

 

托尼知道克林特肯定有一堆特别合理的理由，如果他能一早就告诉托尼，托尼一定会理解。可是托尼这辈子最讨厌的事情之一就是有人向他隐瞒真相，所以现在无论克林特的灵魂伴侣也出了什么事，还是他们两个决定不要在一起，对托尼来说都无所谓了。兴许过段时间，比如一两年，托尼还是能原谅克林特，因为弓箭手仍然对他有着莫名的吸引力，但就目前的情况来看他们还是别再继续之前的关系比较好。托尼需要时间让自己冷静下来，而去马里布住上一段时间是个不错的选择。

 

他叹了口气，刚准备吩咐JARVIS替他准备好盔甲，工作室入口那边就传来一阵特别暴躁的敲玻璃声音。他抬头看到一抹红色的影子。

 

“罗曼诺夫，”托尼在玻璃里面喊了一声，“别烦我。”

 

“斯塔克，你给我开门，不然我就把你这扇玻璃拆了。”

 

娜塔莎一向说到做到，托尼权衡了一下利弊，还是开了门。红发特工冲进门里的第一句话就是：“给我上楼好好吃一顿饭去。”

 

“不去，我忙着呢。”

 

“行了你不用给我装了。”托尼的背心领口被她一把扯住，整个人都被拽向门外。“你不用躲在这里了，克林特不在大厦。他昨天去神盾接了个长期任务，已经走了。”

 

“哦。”托尼尽量让自己的回答要多冷淡有多冷淡，但娜塔莎还是回头瞪了他一眼。

 

“我说了，你不用在我面前装，我知道你在生克林特的气。”

 

“所以说你是来给他当说客还是怎么？”托尼也生气了，一把摔开娜塔莎的手。两个人站在通向电梯的走廊尽头四目相对。“怎么，作为他的至交好友，跑过来告诉我这不是他的错？”

 

“你能不能先不要下结论，斯塔克？”娜塔莎抱起双臂靠在墙上。“首先，我绝对不会随便评论你们两个的关系，我叫你上楼吃点东西单纯是想免掉等你饿死后处理尸体的麻烦；其次，我绝对不是来给克林特当说客的，因为我对他灵魂伴侣的事和你一样，一无所知。”

 

“我以为你们两个知道对方所有的事？”托尼有点吃惊地问道。

 

“除了灵魂伴侣这件事。他知道我的灵魂伴侣是谁，我不知道他的。事实上这也正是我想告诉你的，斯塔克，因为我认识克林特十多年的时间了，从他在一间又破又冷的仓库里招募我的那一刻到现在，我们两个分开的时间最长的一次就是我在斯塔克集团卧底的那次。黑寡妇和鹰眼是神盾最好的两个特工，所以我们两个总是一起出任务，平常也一块训练，甚至连度假都一起，因为这样神盾比较省经费。我想说的是，在我认识克林特的这十多年里，他从来没有提到过自己的灵魂伴侣，而且据我的观察，他的灵魂伴侣绝对不是在这段时间里出现的。因此按照逻辑推算，他的灵魂伴侣一定是在他二十出头，被神盾招募之前出现的，所以我能理解为什么他不愿告诉任何人这件事，甚至在神盾的档案上都没有写。“

 

“你能理解，我不理解。”

 

娜塔莎的眉毛朝他皱起一道烦躁的纹路。“克林特是个孤儿，在孤儿院和马戏团长大，没有学历，没有正式工作，曾经为了生计不得不走上犯罪的道路。如果你的灵魂伴侣是这么一副样子，你会不会接受？恐怕绝大多数人都不会。你为什么就没考虑过这种可能，克林特被他的灵魂伴侣完全嫌弃，两个人决定永远不要再见面，而他把这事深深藏在心里，不愿告诉任何人？你们两个那天在靶场对话的监控我看了——”托尼朝她投去一个不满的眼神，娜塔莎只是耸耸肩，“你问他的原话是：‘据我所知，你在神盾资料上灵魂伴侣那一栏填的仍然是尚未出现？’，所以你不能怪他骗你，因为他的档案上填的就是尚未出现。”

 

“好吧，你说的也许有理。”托尼不得不承认娜塔莎的话让他填满愤怒的胸膛略微平息了一点，但他仍然对克林特的言行举止非常不解。“但我已经非常直白地告诉他，我不介意和不是灵魂伴侣的人在一起，为什么他就不能向我开诚布公呢？”

 

“也许他有说不出口的理由吧……”说到这里娜塔莎的语气终于沉了下去，重重地叹了口气。“其实有的时候我也搞不清克林特在想什么，他大概是这个地球上唯一让我有挫败感的人。”

 

“是啊，在这件事上你绝对不是一个人。”托尼伸手揉了揉因睡眠不足而抽痛的太阳穴。“你刚才说他接了个任务？去了哪里，什么时候回来？”

 

“神盾南美基地那边缺少训练员，克林特应该是要去那边常驻，时间长度三个月到半年都有可能吧。”

 

托尼揉着自己的额头，一直到两个人抵达公共区都没再和娜塔莎说话，觉得自己的头更疼了。

 

***

 

娜塔莎没骗托尼，自从克林特消失在复仇者大厦已经过去快两个月时间了，他们没收到关于弓箭手的任何消息。少了克林特，他们其他几个人的生活仍然在继续，但大家都知道现在的大厦，或者说现在的复仇者团队已经和原来不一样了。现在的复仇者就像少了一块木板的桶，什么都留不住。他们没再搞电影之夜，一起聚餐也少了。渐渐地索尔更多时间留在简那里，队长经常在神盾总部一待就是一周，娜塔莎失踪的间隔越来越短，最终大厦里只剩下托尼和布鲁斯，两个人不是在自己的实验室和工作室埋头研究，就是隔着空荡荡的餐桌大眼对小眼。

 

托尼嘴里一直喊着这种状况是克林特一手造成的，但在他的内心深处，他知道自己也有不可推卸的责任。要是他当时能冷静下来，听听克林特的解释就好了。虽然他很可能仍然会很气愤，但至少克林特不会就这样不告而别，他们之间的关系也不会从满是希望的巅峰一路降到冰点。

 

不过后悔也没什么用，如果克林特想要一直逃避这个话题，托尼也绝对不会放下自尊去求他回来。所以托尼现在把全部的时间和精力都放在和布鲁斯一起开发能够控制住浩克的巨型战甲上。他们甚至还给仍然在测试中的机甲起了个名字叫做薇若妮卡。这是布鲁斯的主意，虽然托尼完全不明白他为什么会喜欢看 _那种_ 动画片。

 

总而言之，托尼过得说好也不好，每天不是忙得顾不得想起克林特，就是忙着不要想起克林特。两个月的时间一晃而过，转眼纽约已经进入冬季，他即将迎来满大人事件后第一个圣诞节。有布鲁斯在身边，托尼知道自己现在绝对不会简简单单被导弹干掉，但他还是希望即使只有这一次，所有的复仇者都能在大厦过一次节。他去年就想好了，今年一定要举办一个规模超级大的圣诞派对，把他认识不认识的所有人都请过来，并且在天花板上挂满槲寄生，录下所有人的接吻视频拿来敲诈勒索。

 

然而……

 

在十二月开头的某一天，弗瑞突然给他来了个电话，说天空航母的内部安保系统需要升级，他派了一架昆式战机来接托尼，五分钟后到复仇者大厦的楼顶。托尼一般绝对不会理这么没礼貌的要求，但他快在大厦里憋出幽闭恐惧症了，而且去天空航母转一圈说不定能打听到什么新闻。所以他故意让神盾的昆式战机在楼顶等了他十分钟才慢悠悠地上楼，紧接着和驾驶员扯了整整半小时自己最近在研究什么。

 

天空航母的构造托尼已经很熟了，不需要人引路就能直接找到舰桥。他顺着昆式战机停靠的机舱向上走，在快要靠近通向顶层甲板的电梯时突然看到机舱库来来往往的人群里一个熟悉的身影。托尼愣了片刻，然后抬起双手合在脸前，隔着一整个机库大声喊道：

 

“喂——探员！！！”

 

正在人群中穿梭的人顿时身形一僵，几秒钟后无奈地回过身。托尼脸上露出一个许久不见的笑容，急匆匆赶了上去。

 

“斯塔克先生。”许久不见的菲尔·科尔森一脸无奈地看着他，但看上去气色非常不错。托尼是大约一年前的这个时候知道了探员还活着的消息，并很快就告诉了其他所有的复仇者。弗瑞该谢天谢地他们没再闹出一大波乱子，不过能在队长的心中稍微诋毁一下神盾作为国家机构的形象，对托尼而言已经是不错的收获了。从那之后他一直关注着科尔森的动态，直到JARVIS在YouTube上发现了被神盾匆匆撤下的视频。他们在这段时间里从没见过面，陡然见到起死回生的探员，托尼不知怎么还有点感动。

 

“怎么，到现在都不愿叫我托尼？”托尼咧嘴一笑，科尔森的脸上也浮现出淡淡的笑容。“你最近怎么样，还在和绝境病毒留下的烂摊子作斗争？”

 

“是啊，不是每个人都那么幸运，能天天住在曼哈顿最繁华低端的大厦顶楼无事可做。”

 

“嘿，我最近可是干了不少事。”托尼立刻抗议道。科尔森给了他一个“我知道你都在干什么”的表情，转移了话题。

 

“最近复仇者们都怎么样？罗曼诺夫特工还好吗？”

 

“大家都挺不错的，但你怎么抛开队长的私生活不问，突然问起了罗曼诺夫？”科尔森的脸上突然闪现出一个托尼从没见过的表情，柔软还带了点神秘。电光火石之间，联想到克林特曾经的话以及娜塔莎的反应，托尼突然意识到了什么，整个人愣在原地，还一把拽住了科尔森的胳膊。

 

“你不会是——”他感觉自己的眼珠都要从眼眶里滚出来了，“罗曼诺夫的灵魂伴侣，不会就是你吧？！”

 

“是啊。”科尔森竟然只是淡然地点点头，“不然你以为神盾是怎么找到神秘莫测的黑寡妇的下落的？”

 

托尼张了张嘴，感觉自己一个字都说不出。当他终于说出口时，他感觉自己还是闭着嘴比较好。“所以说，罗曼诺夫的床技怎么样？”

 

“斯塔克。”科尔森眯起眼，托尼能感觉到他真的开始生气了。“我建议你在我的手肘和你的鼻子近距离接触之前闭上嘴。”他停下来，顿了顿。“我和娜塔莎不是那样的关系，我们从来没有……以那种方式在一起过。我们的关系可以说是一种导师与学徒的关系。虽然娜塔莎现在已经成了神盾最好的特工，但十年前她只是个迷茫痛苦的小女孩。我猜这个宇宙让我们成为灵魂伴侣的目的就在于我能引导她从红房子的阴影中走出来，给她全新的人生。”

 

“好吧，好吧。我的错。”托尼举起双手。“只不过没想到这个世界上还有这么一种灵魂伴侣的关系而已。我以为所有的灵魂伴侣都是要么一辈子在一起，要么一辈子不见面。”

 

“没想到托尼·斯塔克竟然有这样的灵魂伴侣观念。”科尔森抬起手腕看了一眼自己的手表，随口回答道，“你现在怨气这么大，纯粹因为巴顿去南美洲有一段时间了吧？”

 

“巴顿去南美洲和这我有什么关系。”

 

“你刚才还说灵魂伴侣要么不见面要么一直在一起，我还以为你两个月前就穿上盔甲自己飞过去找他，没想到竟然有耐心等到现在——”

 

科尔森一句话说了一半就被打断了，因为托尼不知什么时候把他一把按在电梯旁边的墙上，鼻尖几乎蹭上对方的鼻尖。托尼咬着牙屏住呼吸，等大脑里面那股嗡嗡乱叫的杂音稍微散开了一点才睁开眼，直视探员的眼睛。

 

“你——”再开口他的声音都变了，“你再重复一遍刚才的话？”

 

科尔森被突然按在墙上，脸上却没有半点惊慌。他平静地抬起眼看着托尼，了然地点点头。“他没告诉你。”

 

“告诉我什么？”托尼已经认不出自己的声音了，耳朵里也仍然在不断轰鸣。他盯着探员的嘴唇，生怕自己听错对方即将出口的话。

 

“告诉你其实他就是你的灵魂伴侣，也是把你从阿富汗那个山洞里救出来的人。”

 

一时间，托尼只觉得天旋地转。

 

***

 

天空航母的安保系统早就被忘到脑后，托尼把科尔森强拉硬拽进一间空无一人的会议室，终于从探员口中得知了五年前究竟发生了什么。

 

“五年前，就在你被绑架的那几天，巴顿和罗曼诺夫的一个长期卧底任务终于进行到了尾声，但因为神盾内部情报泄露，他们两个的身份被暴露了。离境的直升机上被安装了炸弹，为了让罗曼诺夫和神盾接应小组成员逃离，巴顿在驾驶舱坚持到最后一秒直到炸弹爆炸。说真的，他没有被当场炸死简直就是个奇迹。

 

“巴顿被立刻送到最近的神盾基地接受手术，我作为他的负责人，一直在手术室外面，为他做着一系列生死攸关的决定。因为伤势严重，他一直处于昏迷之中，但就在手术还在准备期，甚至麻醉药还没来得及注射的时候，他突然醒了，而且脑电波开始变得混乱无常。当时我们并不知道出了什么事，后来我才明白过来，就在那个时候你们两个互换身体了。我不知道为什么这个宇宙会选择那个时间点让你们两个互换，不过你差点要了巴顿的命，在那短短十分钟里，巴顿的各项身体指数都临近崩溃边缘，所以他的主治医生派人通知我进来，因为他看起来好像有什么临终遗言要交代的样子——当然，我事后才知道，瞪着眼睛想说话的人其实是你。

 

“不过，等我刚靠近巴顿，他就已经平静下来了，除了一点，那就是他的眼皮在不停抽搐。我一开始以为他眼睛痉挛了，观察了片刻意识到他在用眨眼给我发莫尔斯码，并且在不停重复三个词：托尼斯塔克，灵魂伴侣，还有一个坐标。我和巴顿已经共事很长一段时间了，应该算很了解他的人，不过我还是花了几秒钟才意识到他在向我传达什么信息。等我反应过来想问清楚的时候，他就又一次昏过了去，一直到手术后第五天才醒过来。

 

“当然，在他昏迷的这段时间里我也没闲着，迅速查了那个坐标的具体地点，并发现和你之前被绑架的地区基本吻合。我知道巴顿肯定不愿让我声张你俩之间的关系，所以专门通过特别的渠道联系上了罗兹将军，并向他提供了这个坐标。果然，他通过这个坐标第一时间接到了你，把你成功救回美国。

 

“你也许在疑惑这个故事的真实性，毕竟巴顿怎么可能在短短的十分钟内推算出你所在位置的准确坐标？但你应该已经发现了，克林特·巴顿是个非常聪明的人，尤其对数字非常敏感。他能根据一个人对十几年前往事的描述以及一张老旧照片上月亮的高度推算出事件发生的准确时间，所以我觉得，对他而言在十分钟里算出你所在的坐标也不是什么难事。等他意识清醒后我和他单独谈了谈，他也承认自己在和你身体互换的那五分钟里故意跑了出去，为的就是亲眼看到室外的太阳高度以及影子的夹角。维度很好推算，但对于他是怎么得到经度的，巴顿说这要得益于拘禁你的山洞里有一台显示当地时间的时钟，而他在被看守惩罚的时候又借机看到了显示时区时间的电脑屏幕。虽然因此推算出的经度不是完全准确，但也足够罗兹将军找到你。

 

“好吧，看你的表情还有第二个问题，那就是为什么巴顿一直瞒着你？首先，等你见到他之后，请向他转达我的歉意，是我说漏了嘴。当时他让我发誓不告诉任何一个人，我也说到做到，但是罗曼诺夫几个月前短信通知我你们两个在一起了，所以我以为他已经告诉你了。其次，这个问题你该问他而不是问我，因为我也不知道巴顿的脑子里一天都在想什么，不过他不愿告诉你肯定有个很好的理由，鉴于这件事他连罗曼诺夫都没说。

 

“……等等，斯塔克先生，神盾现在没有多余的战机送你去南美洲。不过如果你能耐心等待我半小时，让我处理完手头的事，我愿意捎你一程。顺便，我的飞机上还有两个你的忠实粉丝，想见见他们吗？”

 

***

 

虽然科尔森说捎他一程，但因为时间原因他的小队在距离神盾南美基地一公里的地方就把托尼放下了，而且还是从高空让他背着降落伞包自己跳下去的。要是放在平常被这么对待，托尼早翻脸了，但他现在满脑子都是克林特，姿势尴尬地落地后差点连降落伞包都忘了扔掉。南美基地的庞大建筑物群就在这条道路的尽头，他只要顺着走下去就行，不用考虑走过路的可能，于是他的大脑更是完全被两个月没见的弓箭手占据了。

 

自从在天空航母听到科尔森那句话的一刻，托尼就一直在回放他和克林特相处的点点滴滴，试图找出弓箭手的破绽。现在他已经知道克林特就是他的灵魂伴侣，对方曾经无法解释的种种行为立刻在他的眼里变得再清楚不过。从克林特对托尼表现出的善意友情，再到在靶场那次他无缘无故的失声大笑，天呐，当时托尼那段话在克林特的耳朵里听起来一定滑稽透顶了。他当时说的什么来着——“对自己的灵魂伴侣不感兴趣但是对克林特感兴趣”？难怪克林特会笑成那样。

 

但是有个问题仍然萦绕在托尼的心头无法消散，那就是为什么克林特不愿告诉他。也许在复仇者刚成立的时候他们谁的情绪都不稳定，不是个开口的好机会，但等后来他们在一起之后，克林特为什么仍然不说呢？还有那次游戏——如果克林特能当场解释清楚，他们绝对不会像现在这样冷战两个月。为什么克林特宁愿让托尼误会他也不解释清楚。一句“我就是你的灵魂伴侣”有那么难吗？

 

或者……或者克林特根本就是因为托尼是他的灵魂伴侣才愿意跟他在一起，而不是真心实意对他有好感？托尼摇了摇头，很快否定这个让他不快的思绪。就算平常的说话动作都可以假装，但克林特的眼神假装不来，托尼认得出含着真情实感的眼神。

 

所以说克林特为什么不愿告诉他？

 

为什么？

 

一公里的路程托尼走得飞快，眨眼间已经到了基地大门。他朝门口的身份识别器划了一下科尔森给他的身份卡，厚实的基地大门就在他面前轰然开启。他才不管坐在监控探头后面的安保人员看到他的脸该有多大惊小怪，直接冲到离他最近的平台端口，三下两下就黑出了整个基地的平面图。他看了一眼时间，觉得这个点挺适合训练，然后抬腿向着平面图上的训练中心走了过去。

 

这个基地的训练中心是半封闭的，托尼刚进大门就听到一个熟悉的声音从房间深处传了过来：

 

“……对，手臂不要紧张，放松。同时也不要瞄准太长时间，在你觉得合适的第一秒扣动扳机。”

 

托尼站在训练场后方用于教官观察学员的平台上，低头看了好半天那个砂金色头发穿着神盾黑色制服的男人在一字排开的学员身后穿梭，耐心细致地调整着每个人的射击动作。两个月不见，陡然看到克林特让托尼突然有点喘不上来气，仿佛他又回到了第一次见到克林特的那天，他坐在烤肉店的桌子旁，盯着弓箭手垂在脸颊上的金色睫毛。有那么一刻，他甚至觉得自己不需要问个清楚。如果克林特不愿意告诉他，那就随他去吧，只要他们还能在一起，是不是灵魂伴侣又有什么关系。

 

但他盯着克林特的后脑勺看了片刻，最终还是喊出声：

 

“我想找一个叫克林特·巴顿的人，有人知道他是谁吗？”

 

他声音一出所有人都停了下来，齐刷刷地回过头盯着他，就连耳朵上戴着耳罩的学员也好奇地转过身。所有人里面唯独一个人仍然保持背对他的姿势不动弹，过了好久才缓缓回过身来。

 

“托尼。”克林特朝他点点头，声音很哑。

 

在托尼视线的余光里，他看到克林特身后站着的两名学员盯着自己看了片刻，然后凑在一起咬起了耳朵。他知道钢铁大驾光临神盾南美基地并且专门来找鹰眼的茬这个新闻很快就会在整个神盾流传开，但他根本不在乎，他只是低着头紧盯住克林特的双眼。

 

“你就是克林特·巴顿，很好，能找个地方和我聊一聊吗？”

 

克林特仍然用莫测的表情看向他，过了好一会僵硬地点点头，先转过身朝训练场里一个看起来是班长的人交代了几句，然后朝托尼做了个手势，将他引出训练中心。他们一前一后默不作声地穿过南美基地狭窄的走廊，最终来到一间看起来像是办公室的地方。托尼进入房间后打量了一下堆在墙角的弓匣以及办公桌一旁紫色的即时贴，意识到这里是克林特的办公室。

 

“这里是你的办公室？他们竟然还给了你一间办公室？你究竟要在这里待多久？”

 

三个问题像炮弹一样一连串飞过去，但克林特只是抱起双臂靠在办公桌的边沿上，皱着眉头看向托尼。

 

“你来这里究竟有什么事？”

 

托尼也不甘示弱回瞪过去，因为就算这间屋子里有该心虚的人，那也绝对不是他。“我在天空航母遇见探员了，他把一切事情全都告诉我了。”

 

克林特的脸色立刻变得煞白，但他咬着嘴唇什么都没说。注视着对方的表情，托尼深吸一口气，再呼出来时已经变成了叹息。“我不明白，克林特，你为什么不愿告诉我？我就……我就这么配不上当你的灵魂伴侣吗？”

 

“不是的！”弓箭手立刻抬起脸，眼睛因惊恐瞪得老大。他瞪着眼睛看着托尼，脸上的表情清楚地展示出托尼这句话让他有多不舒服。“我从没这么想过。”

 

“那拜托你，求求你，告诉我为什么？”

 

“因为我……”弓箭手也沮丧地叹了口气，举起手揉了一把自己的脸，“既然菲尔已经把当时发生的事都告诉你了，我猜我也就不用再重复了，但我从没告诉过他我为什么要这么做。我知道，当我们互换身体的时候你在我这边遭了不少罪，但我也很清楚你有多痛苦，托尼。我有整整十分钟来感受弹片向着你的心脏流动，你的整个胸口都因疼痛而麻木。我当时就告诉我自己，这家伙不该来受这种苦，他没经过训练，他本该好好待在自己的海滨别墅里，而不是在肮脏寒冷的阿富汗山洞里受罪。”

 

“你难道就因为这个，因为我本该好好当我弱不禁风的富豪，而不是不小心被十戒绑架？”

 

“你能不能听我说完，托尼？”克林特蹙起眉头，左手紧紧捏住身后的桌沿。“你也感受过我当时受的伤了。我没给你在山洞里的那个同伴留下任何线索，就是因为我不知道我能不能活过那次手术，我不需要让你再负担我的死亡。结果后来我命大活了下来，花了整整八个月的时间进行康复训练，而在这段时间里我终于决定不去找你。在你公开自己钢铁侠的身份之后神盾已经盯上你了，我知道假如我那个时候向你坦诚自己的身份，你肯定会闹得全世界都知道，而我不需要……我不需要让自己成为神盾挟持你的把柄。在被神盾招募之前我有挺多不光彩的过去，虽然档案里的部分已经被我全部消除了，但世界安全理事会那里随便一封文件就能把我关进全世界最严密的监狱里。这也是我没告诉娜特的原因，因为当时她已经在为去斯塔克集团的卧底任务做准备了。”

 

“那复仇者成立之后你为什么不告诉我？还是因为世界安全理事会？”

 

“他们占一部分原因，另一部分原因则是因为你。我拿不准你对灵魂伴侣这事有什么看法，托尼，而且如果那个时候在坦白，应该也有点太晚了。我之前还想着，如果你仍然对你的灵魂伴侣念念不忘，那么在一切事情都平息下来后我也许能找个机会向你坦白，但那不久后你就向整个复仇者宣布，你的灵魂伴侣死了。你还能让我怎么样？事到如今我已经不能再说什么了。”

 

托尼深吸一口气，朝克林特的方向迈近了一步。“那么，如果我没在靶场主动约你，你就准备把这个秘密在心里藏一辈子？宁愿每天都骗我，也不愿主动告诉我，让我以为我一辈子都不会知道我的灵魂伴侣是谁？”

 

克林特垂下眼睛，点了点头。

 

“那么等我们在一起之后，你也完全没有告诉我的意思？还是说你根本不喜欢我，纯粹因为我先开口，而你觉得我是你的灵魂伴侣，我们两个本来就该在一起，无所谓你自己怎么想——”

 

“托尼。”弓箭手抬起头，蓝绿色的眼睛直视托尼的双眼，许久未见的颜色让他逐渐燃起来的愤怒平息了下去。“我知道我一直都在骗你，但我发誓，我有一点从来没骗过你，那就是我对你的感觉。从小到大，我从来没期盼过我的灵魂伴侣出现，因为我在这件事上从没有过愉快的体验。但当我们第一次正式见面，尤其我入住复仇者大厦之后，我真的很庆幸你是我的灵魂伴侣，因为你就是我一直想要的那种人。你曾经对我说过，你对你的灵魂伴侣不感兴趣，而是对我感兴趣，那么我也要告诉你，我只对你感兴趣，和你是不是我的灵魂伴侣一点关系都没有。”

 

托尼凝视着克林特真挚的双眼，忘记该怎么让自己的喉咙发出声音。克林特等了片刻没等到他的回答，从鼻腔里喷出一声细小颤抖的笑声，垂下眼睛。“好吧，看来这事真的没有回转的余地了，也不知道谁说的真心话会管用。你现在已经知道我是怎么想的了，如果你想立即回大厦，我这就安排昆式战机送你回去——”

 

托尼的大脑已经不听使唤了，但他的手脚似乎进化出了超乎他神经中枢的指令器官，带着他整个人朝克林特冲了过去，把弓箭手紧紧抱在怀里。男人身上仍然带着那股只有他才有的味道：汗水，须后水，混着弓蜡。托尼把鼻尖埋在克林特的肩膀上，深深吸了一口久违整整两个月的味道。当他回过神来时，克林特的整个身体仍然在他的怀里紧绷成即将松手的弦，于是托尼握住他捏在桌沿上的左手，把它绕在自己的腰上。

 

“克林特·巴顿，”他紧紧抱住怀里的人，过了好久才叹息着开口，“我真的非常、非常感谢你一直瞒着我，不告诉我你的真实身份。”

 

“……什么？”怀里的人传出一声惊讶的质疑。

 

“这世界上有几个人能在知道自己灵魂伴侣的真实身份之前就爱上他？”托尼的声音里带着无边的喜悦，几乎要笑出来，“又有几个人能知道他的灵魂伴侣也同样爱他？我简直太幸运了，说是世界上最幸运的人也不过分。”

 

“如果我不是认识你好久了，我真觉得你脑子有问题。所以说……你不生气了？”

 

“哦，我现在一点都不生气了。”托尼仍然搂着克林特的脖子，但稍微向后撤了一点，好让自己清楚看到弓箭手脸上终于缓缓展露的笑意。“虽然我被你骗了五年多，但你也自己纠结了五年多，咱们两个就算扯平了吧。况且，现在你得去向其他复仇者，尤其是罗曼诺夫女士亲自解释，为什么我的灵魂伴侣突然死而复生了。”

 

在提到娜塔莎的名字时托尼看到克林特的嘴角猛地抽搐了一下，他再也忍不住，搂着克林特的后脑勺吻了上去。当他们嘴唇相触，彼此因为这许久未见的亲密接触而轻微颤抖时，托尼突然感觉一直漂浮在他身侧某块触手不及的东西终于严丝合缝地落了下来，就好像这个宇宙都在为他们最终没错过彼此而点头称赞。

 

多谢你，当初创造宇宙顺便创造了灵魂伴侣的谁谁。托尼的脑海中漫不经心地划过这个念头，而克林特的喉咙里滚出一声不耐烦的低哼，手指穿插进他后脑的头发里，把他们的脸庞凑得更近了一些。托尼咧嘴一笑，感受到克林特同样贴在他嘴唇上的笑意，再也没心思考虑除了他们两个之外的整个世界。

 

***

 

尾声

 

十五天后。

 

当托尼靠JARVIS的提示才来到天台时，克林特俨然已经在这里待了不短的时间了。弓箭手躺在一条看上去非常暖和的睡袋里，双臂枕在脑后，正抬头盯着夜幕里的星空。托尼也抬头看了一眼，但立刻皱起眉头，因为即使他们正在复仇者大厦的顶楼，整个曼哈顿写满了光污染这三个大字，星星的能见度非常低，基本可以说肉眼难见。

 

“嘿，”他走过去，在克林特身边蹲下，伸手碰了碰对方冰凉的脸颊，“准备在这里冻成高烧变异出超能力还是怎么？”

 

弓箭手将视线落回托尼脸上，翘起嘴角。“我能说什么呢，整个大厦都被有害植物入侵了，只有顶楼相对安全。”

 

“有害植物——你是说槲寄生吗？”是的，在找回克林特以及所有复仇者后，托尼履行了当初的承诺，把大厦的公共区，训练场以及走廊全部挂满了槲寄生。现在已经没有任何人愿意和其他人肩并肩行动，彼此间一定要隔出至少两米的距离保证安全。据托尼所知，娜塔莎已经开展了几次槲寄生清理行动，但即使神盾最好的特工也斗不过全世界最好的人工智能，而且托尼能看得出，JARVIS和自己站在同一条战线上，正自得其乐呢。

 

“是啊，托尼，说真的。”克林特翻了个白眼，“如果你不想今年一个人过圣诞节，我劝你还是清理一下公共区的天花板。”

 

“哦，我还以为你很愿意和我一起站在密密麻麻的槲寄生下面呢。”托尼捂住胸口，故意装出受伤的样子。

 

“我承认我不在乎，但问题在于人只长了一张嘴，除了接吻之外这个器官——”克林特伸手指了指自己仍然有点红肿的嘴唇，“还需要喝咖啡，吃饭，以及说话。在我的需求表上，接吻只排在最后一位。”

 

“好吧，”托尼耸了耸肩，“那就让我们彼此保持一臂距离，一起下楼吧。我保证我每隔三十分钟才经过你身边一次。”

 

克林特又翻了个白眼，但是唇角挂着笑容，朝托尼伸出手，在托尼的帮助下从睡袋里钻出来站起身。他弯腰卷好睡袋，又抬头看了一眼暗淡的星空，脸上带着一点遗憾。

 

“现在观星的话，能看到哪些？”看着他的表情，托尼不由问道。

 

“比较有名的是猎户座，天狼星，还有冬季大三角。冬季的确是最适合观星的季节，可惜你非要把大厦建在曼哈顿。”

 

“我的错。你选址吧，我一定在野外给你建一座观星台——干脆我出钱把哈勃望远镜买下来怎么样，反正我觉得美国航天局也快没经费维修它了。”

 

“打住，我不需要那些，什么都比不上亲自在野外观星。”克林特走过来，一只手下面夹着睡袋，另一只手搂住托尼。托尼将他有点冻僵了的手塞进自己的外套里面。

 

“不知道你还记不记得，不过你曾经答应过我，明年——”

 

“我当然记得，”克林特侧过脸朝他微微一笑，“明年夏天，我一定带你去看射手座。”

 

然后他们肩并肩走进屋里，将闪烁于夜幕的群星留在身后。


End file.
